Pensamientos
by The amazing Harold
Summary: Pequeñas historias que se me ocurren y las cuelgo aquí, espero que os guste Rated M por algunas escenas.
1. Chapter 1

Despertar a su lado es algo que ya se ha convertido en algo esencial para poder vivir, poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo encajando perfectamente en el mío...Y pensar que durante 4 años me he perdido esto. Me he perdido cientos de despertares como estos, con unos cuantos rebeldes mechones ocultando su hermoso rostro, con una leve sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios, y me detengo a observarla así, mía por fin, después de todo, después de cada pelea, cada café cada sonrisa, al fin, MÍA. Después de tanto soñar con sus olor, tengo las sabanas y algunas camisas impregnadas de cerezas, dulces,frescas, salvajes. Y siento miedo, miedo de que encuentre a alguien mejor, miedo de los asesinos de su madre, miedo a que ya no hayan más noches donde pueda marcar con besos su cuerpo.  
La necesito tanto que hasta me duele. Pero no me importa, me gusta que duela es una dulce dolor que se calma en el mismo momento en el que su mirada se encuentra con la mía, en el instante en que al llegar a casa puedo hacer todo lo que he querido hacer en la 12.  
Y sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo al recordar él único momento donde se dejo llevar y acabamos en la sala de las escobas amándonos, libres, entre risas,susurros,sonrisas y besos.  
No había sentido esto por nadie, bueno miento, he amado a mujeres,cierto pero no ha sido tan apoteosico como me pasa con Kate, es un corriente de sentimientos que lo arrasa con todo, con las dudas, los celos y solo deja espacio para amarla más si cabe.  
Decido seguir descendiendo con la mirada un poco más hasta llegar a su cuello, su punto débil, bueno tiene otros más pero ese es mi favorito. Ahí donde su olor a cerezas se hace más latente, donde me gusta pasear mi boca, dientes y lengua por todo su alrededor mientras ella deja escapar suspiros de placer que hacen que mi alma no quepa de alegría en mi pecho de orgullo, de pensar que sus suspiros son por mi culpa. Me detengo también en sus pechos, perfectos, redondos, ni grandes ni pequeños, lo justo para poder abarcarlo con mi mano, para poder hacerle tocar el cielo solo con mi lengua y habilidad sobre sus pezones, y me dejo caer por sus curvas de la cintura, descendiendo sutilmente a la par que mis dedos acompañan a mi mente intentando no despertarla, sus medidas son perfectas, no el cuerpo de algunas supermodelos con las que he estado pero perfectas para mi, y sonrió de nuevo, esta vez una sonrisa llena de amor, llena de recuerdos felices de sus celos cuando yo llegaba cada día con una mujer distinta, buscando la perfección que tanto necesitaba, sin saber que mi perfección iba armada, o simplemente tratando vilmente olvidarla.  
Ya no hay muchas partes en las que perderme, tal vez la parte favorita en la que me gusta fundirme, ahí donde nos convertimos en una sola persona, donde dejamos latente nuestro amor en una perfecta unión,una canción perfecta,todo junto y empezar un suave baile con la pareja ideal, con la que te entiendes, y mirarnos a los ojos al explotar, encontrársela con los labios levemente hinchados por mi culpa y entreabiertos mientras mi nombre escapa por ellos, como una sutil caricia que me golpea y en poco segundo venirme yo y dejar caer mi frente en un hombro mientras sus últimos espasmos me atrapan y sus uñas se clavan fuerte en mi espalda, arañandome, solo como ella sabe hacer.  
Y de repente como si hubiese olvidado que estoy al lado de una diosa, estoy perdido en mi monólogo interno bajo levemente la cabeza y me encuentro con unos preciosos ojos verdes que me miran provocando que el torrente de sentimientos golpeen cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

-Estás muy callado, Castle.-Me dice sonriendo mientras trepa hasta mi cuello con suaves besos.-¿Pasa algo?  
-Mmmm..no..solamente pensaba-Respondo agarrándola de la barbilla haciendo que nuestros ojos se encuentren creando un aura de magia que cubre toda la cama.-Pensaba en ti y en tu cuerpo y en lo mucho que adoro pasar estos momentos contigo..-La beso dulcemente durante unos instantes-Y he tenido una idea.-Digo pícaro-Llama a Gates y dile que estás enferma.  
-¿Enferma? ¿Cómo de enferma?-Dice sonriendo.  
-Mm..lo bastante enferma como para tener que guardar cama y poder elegir el maratón de películas que quieres ver..o..-Me acerco a su oído susurrando de forma que mis labios rozan su oreja al más mínimo movimiento-Cualquier otro tipo de maratón, bastante..más..entretenido.-Y sin previo aviso atrapo su lóbulo lentamente con los labios jugando con él, volviéndola loca.- Es un buen plan...además..podemos llegar al cielo..y lo sabes..sin tener alas..sólo amándonos..  
Suelta un suspiro de placer, y se deja caer sobre mi con delicadeza, esta claro que hoy es día libre, los asesinatos tendrán que esperar, necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Después telefoneo a Gates..-Susurra antes de que nos fundamos en un lento y suave beso.  
Definitivamente, estoy completamente enamorado de ella.


	2. el fin y el comienzo

_ola, hola caracola :3 estoy feliz porque he llegado otra vez a mi media de paginas por one-shot ¿10 paginas? ¿30? Nah, solo 1 y media xDDD Espero que os guste la verdad :3 me he inspirado en varias canción ex: Blue jeans Yop_Toalanadelrey XD espero que os guste :3_

Ella sabe que él la está mirando, él sabe que ella sabe que él la observa y sin embargo la detective no alza la mirada. No quiere perderse en sus ojos azules, no ahora, no en este momento después de lo que le ha dicho. Lucha porque lágrimas no salgan amargas por sus ojos. Traga saliva esperando que el nudo de su garganta desaparezca. Alza la vista, le mira y no sabe lo que le ve, hace unos segundos juraría que veía a su novio, a su escritor de misterio favorito, a la persona que hacía que con una mirada su mundo se detuviese y se le disparase el corazón, pero ahora es como si un gran abismo se abriese en el suelo separándola de ella y aquel extraño al a vez tan conocido por ella.

-Esto, esto ha terminado.-Susurra con voz levemente quebrada por la pérdida inmediata.  
Gira lentamente sobre sus talones, esperando que él haga algo, o que ella misma en un intento desesperado se lance sobre sus brazos llorando diciendo que nunca jamás volverán a pelear, pero lo ha hecho daño, ha sacado el tema más delicado que aún a día de hoy está intentando cerrar, el tema de su madre, lo ha hecho para hacerle daño, ha dicho que nunca será feliz mientras siga así, todo simplemente empezando porque quería quedarse a seguir investigando la muerte de una mujer joven con un hijo de apenas dos años.  
Se ahoga en el amplio salón del loft de su ahora ex novio. Necesita aire. Abre lentamente la puerta, en ese momento parece que él reacciona, empieza a murmurar cosas sin sentido, palabras de perdón que ya no le sirven, los "Por favor, ven arreglémoslo, he sido un gilipollas" Quedan ahogado por un ensordecedor pitido de oídos que se ha instalado en su cuerpo desde que se dispusiera a marcharse. Vuelve a escuchar una voz, su voz. Baja, ronca, teñida levemente de rabia pero también con un gran matiz de dolor. No quiere volverse, no ahora que las lágrimas ya recorren sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Más bajos susurros por parte de su escritor, Cierra suavemente, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para dar un portazo y hacerle notar su enfado marchando de allí llena de dolor dejando a la persona del otro lado de la puerta con el sabor amargo de la despedida.

-

No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo malgastado ha pasado desde que ella marchase dando fin a lo que tenían. Por su culpa, todo por su puta culpa, se quiere morir. Sigue mirando fotos del móvil, las pocas que se tomaron juntos. Pasa el dedo suavemente por la pantalla táctil de su caro móvil y allí está la primera foto que se tomaron juntos.  
Una foto simple, no tiene mucho, sólo sus mejillas juntas y sonriendo ambos al objetivo de la cámara, pero con la mirada llena de amor. Un jadeo fuerte provocando que su cuerpo entero se sacuda.  
Otra instantánea, esta ya es de cuando algún sábado no tenían nada que hacer y la película que veían era aburrida. Ella mordiendo suavemente su mejilla sin provocarle dolor y él con una mueca divertida en los ojos y en su boca. Suelta una pequeña risa al verla seguida de otro lamento.  
Más imágenes. Esta vez es él el que besa a su novia en el cuello aspirando su olor de cerezas mientras ella sonríe. Una sonrisa pura, sincera, enamorada. Más lagrimas, más recuerdos volviendo a sus ojos, puede parecer masoquista pero no puede evitarlo. Ha dicho cosas de las que está terriblemente arrepentido. Dos fotografías más, sin duda sus favoritas, en realidad es una secuencia de dos microfilmes ambas retocadas con una escala de blanco y negro haciendo que se queden de una belleza extraordinaria.  
En la primera se puede apreciar cómo se besan, no un beso apasionado, un lento, suave, cargado de amor. Recuerda como antes de hacer la foto mientras se besaban se miraron a los ojos, siempre quedará en su mente ese momento tan grande de conexión que ambos experimentaron, como la magia les envolvía lentamente mientras sus labios se movían y sus ojos se observaban.  
Un leve quejido lastimero sale de su garganta al recordar momentos clave de su vida que daría cualquier cosa por volver a revivirlos. Siguiente fotografía. Ella mordiendo suavemente su labio, juraría que aún puede escuchar claramente el pequeño gruñido que lanzó al morderlo. Tira el móvil lejos, haciéndolo aterrizar contra un sillón. Se levanta, no puede quedarse quieto, necesita verla y pedirle perdón, decirle que no tenía un sueño hasta que ella fue ese sueño. Que a veces habla sin pensar, que lo que quiere ver al despertarse es a ella en la cama sin más ropa que su sabana por el cuerpo, que adora cuando le roba sus camisetas de algún grupo rock de los 90.  
Se dirige hacia la puerta con paso decidido sin importarle tener los ojos enrojecidos. Abre y se queda sorprendido al encontrársela allí con los ojos hinchados. Se miran sin decir nada. Quiere hacerle sabor que la quiere, pero el orgullo parece adueñarse de él. Cierra los ojos y al volverlos abrir la encuentra llorando, a la mierda el orgullo sólo quiere abrazarla y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer.  
La abraza con fuerza y ambos empiezan a llorar. Con fuerza, con fuerza y a la vez con alivio.  
-Lo siento Kate, perdóname, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer. Sólo quiero estar bien contigo.  
Le mira a los ojos y ve que asiente.  
-Yo también quiero pedirte perdón por cómo me porté conti-  
No le deja seguir, posa sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso fiero, lleno de perdón y amor a la misma magnitud, entran como pueden en el loft sin dejar de besarse, caminan a duras penas hasta la habitación chocando contra cada mueble contra cada estantería provocando que los libros y accesorios caigan al suelo provocando la risa silenciosa de ambos.

Llegan a la habitación y prácticamente ya están desnudos, empiezan a amarse como sólo ellos saben hacer, entre susurros, risas, sonrisas cómplices y miradas, dejando claro que la reconciliación es mejor que todo lo que hace varias horas han pasado.

_Muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer mis desvarios y a comentar :3 Nos leemos_


	3. Tarde de cine

Hola :3 **voy a empezar a subir capítulos a mogollón poniendo esto al día.. x) espero que os gusten :3**

Tras una semana un poco liada, y sin tiempo para nosotros decidí, pedirle a Kate que nos fuésemos al cine, así desconectábamos y teníamos intimidad. Yo sabía que ella no era fan de las típicas películas románticas, y eso era algo que me gustaba de ella, no tendría que sentarme en una silla durante horas viendo como dos personajes que se aman y no pueden estar juntos, pero al final todo se arregla.  
Decidimos ver una de destino final, la última que habían sacado, compramos palomitas, bebida y algunas chucherías. La sala no estaba muy llena, lo suficiente para que decidiésemos sentarnos al final del todo para tener un poco más de intimidad.  
-Me he visto todas las pelis…-Dije tratando de entablar un poco de conversación mientras las luces se apagaban.-  
-Vaya, ¿así que también eres un friki de esta películas…?  
-Mmm, sí, la verdad es que sí , son geniales. Aún a partir de la tercera son un poco previsibles, siempre sigue el mismo patrón, una chica ve algo justo en el momento de subir a un avión una atracción o lo que sea, se lo dice a sus amigos, algunos salen, los demás mueren, después van muriendo en el orden en el que deberían de haber muerto de forma un poco trágica.  
-Wow, Rick, si que eres todo un experto.

La película empezó y los primeros 10 minutos era lo mismo, pero a mi me gustaba cuando la sangre empezaba por todos lados, así que estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta de que la mano de Beckett subía por mi pierna hasta posarla en el bulto que comenzó a crecer al notar su mano.

-Vaya Castle, te noto…"Contento" –Susurró en voz baja en mi oído haciendo que definitivamente la sangre abandonase mi cerebro y fuese a otra parte del cuerpo.  
-¿En…mitad…del cine…Kate…?-Trago saliva ruidosamente, y veo que sus ojos brillan en l oscuridad, sin duda es un sí rotundo. Mete la mano por mi pantalón mientras me recorre el cuello con besos cortos, húmedos que se intercambian por lamidas y mordidas mientras su mano se envuelve a alrededor de mi miembro comenzando un suave movimiento de mano, arriba y abajo presionando de vez en cuando tomando velocidad, cierro los ojos y suelto un gran gruñido, bajo, y profundo que sale de mecho al notar la boca, la lengua y los dientes de mi novia devorarme con ansia, pero a la vez con lentitud y siento que mi vista se torna de un color rojizo por la excitación. Y me abandono, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que me provoca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndome el labio para que no suenen los gemido que intentan salir del fondo de mi garganta.  
Pongo la mano en su pelo, acariciándolos, peinándolos, entrelazándolos con mis dedos en un firme agarre, elevando mi cadera y marcando el ritmo que deseo, y noto que estoy cerca y por un momento la aprisiono mientras noto su nariz rozar con mi abdomen, pero me siento un egoísta y en el último minuto la aparto y me mira a los ojos con la saliva en sus labios y en su barbilla con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, la cojo de la nuca y la acerco a mi rostro devorando sus labios, mordisqueándolos, jugando con su lengua hasta que necesitamos parar a coger aire.  
La siento encima de mí mientras le quito los pantalones, hasta los tobillos lo suficiente para que se pueda sentar a horcajadas mía y la sigo besando con ansia con toda la excitación del momento, bajo mi mano y acaricio por encima de la ropa de encaje, notándole increíblemente mojada, y se lo aparto, acariciando su sexo con la yema de los dedos, y siento que quema, está ardiendo, y yo noto que me envuelve compartimos la excitación, nuestra propia Ola de calor personal. Introduzco dos dedos y me sorprendo más por la facilidad con la que entran y salen y eso me excita más.

-Estás completamente húmeda Kate, ¿Es por mí?-Susurro sobre sus labio mientras mis dedos comienzan un movimiento más rítmico mientras su respiración se hace más irregular.-  
-No…Es porque me he acordado de Gates…imbécil…Claro que es por ti…Hazme tuya…Hazme el amor, fóllame o lo que sea Castle, pero hazlo…  
Y no lo aguanto, estamos excitados ambos y le ubico, introduciéndome en ella lentamente mientras nos besamos con rabia para no gemir, y empieza un suave vaivén de caderas que me enloquece y le pido más, mientras muerde mi labio con fuerza y me obedece empujando sus caderas contra las mías con fuerza, y el orgasmo nos golpea fuerte a los dos, y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras intentamos recomponer nuestras respiraciones, nos vestimos y salimos los dos sonriendo como estúpidos. Y siento felicidad, *Felicidad en estado puro, bruto, natural, volcánico, que gozada, era lo mejor del mundo... Mejor que la droga, mejor que la heroína, mejor que la coca, chutes, porros, hachís, rayas, petas, hierba, marihuana, cannabis, canutos, anfetas, tripis, ácidos, lsd ,éxtasis... Mejor que el sexo, que una felación, que un 69, que una orgía, una paja, el sexo tántrico, el kamasutra, las bolas chinas... Mejor que la nocilla y los batidos de plátano... Mejor que la trilogía de George Lucas, que la serie completa de los Teleñecos, que el fin del Milenio... Mejor que los andares de Emma Pill, Marilyn, la Pitufina, Lara Croft, Naomi Campbell y el lunar de Cindy Crawford... Mejor que la cara B de Abbey Road, los solos de Hendrix. Mejor que el pequeño paso de Neil Amstrong sobre la Luna, el Space Mountain, Papa Noel, la fortuna de Bill Gates, los trances del Dalai Lama, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte, la resurrección de Lázaro, todos los chutes de testosterona de Schwarzenegger, el colágeno de los labios de Pamela Anderson, mejor que Woodstock y sus fiestas más orgásmicas...mejor que los excesos del Marqués de Sade, Arthur Rimbaud, Morrison y Castaneda... Mejor que la libertad... Mejor que la vida. Y sin duda, el cine nunca volverá a ser lo mismo.*

*_**La frase es de una película francesa que tenéis que ver se llama cap o pas cap *-* Reviews¿?**_


	4. Siempre

**Bueeenaas, llevo sin subir bastante, pero en fin ahora lo pongo al día tengo como 13 historias para subir. Esta Es M, pero M, M, si eres Menor no leas (Yo también soy menor xD)**

Ya no había vuelta atrás, había liberado el monstruo que habitaba en mí, desde que abrí la puerta y la encontré mojada. La imagen ya de por sí era excitante, pero tenía que hacerme el duro, pero entró decidida y me beso. Me aparté, no quería seguir sufriendo, pero me volvió a besar, tocó mi labio inferior con sus suaves yemas y ahí perdí el control.  
La empotré contra la puerta cerrándola, jadeó al clavarse el picaporte pero eso no hizo más que el deseo por ella aumentase.  
Empezamos a devorarnos a base de besos provocando que la temperatura de la habitación subiese 10 grados en menos de un segundo. Su lengua invadió espacio en mi boca mientras ambas se enzarzaban en una lucha de saliva y placer. Nuestras manos no se estaban quietas, las suyas me acariciaban la espalda con deseo y las mías se introducían por debajo de su camisa notando como nuestras pieles estaban en llamas.  
Bajé a su cuello cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo más que necesaria. Sus manos me despeinaban mientras la escuchaba jadear contra mi oído enviando miles de pequeñas descargas de placer a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en una. Lamí, mordí, succioné, hasta que no pude más, colocándome con su olor a cerezas y a tierra húmeda.  
Le besé justo donde empezaban sus botones de la camisa y se los abrí dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que siempre me recordaría que un día estuve a punto a de perderla. La miré a los ojos y no había ni rastro de sus ojos marrones, habían sido sustituidos por un negro intenso a causa de la excitación. Me cogió la mano colocándola encima de su cicatriz, o tal vez sólo para que notase el ritmo desbocado de su corazón. Con su otra mano me atrajo de nuevo a ella volviéndonos a besar, pero esta vez en un lento beso, disfrutando simplemente de la suavidad de sus labios al deslizarse sobre los míos. Nos apartamos para mirarnos a los ojos, necesitaba sabor que esto no sería simplemente algo de una noche. Me sonrió y entonces supe que esto iba en serio. Me agarró de la mano guiándome por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Se giró y me miró pidiéndome perdón con la mirada, esperando mi próximo paso. La cargue en brazos haciendo que sus piernas se enroscasen alrededor de mi cintura. No sé ni cómo conseguimos entrar y no terminar lo que empezamos contra la puerta, sin dejar de besarla la tumbé en la cama colocándome seguidamente encima, ya no había vuelta atrás la línea que había marcado entre los dos nada más conocernos se había roto, ya no existía, solo existía la calidez de nuestros cuerpos deseándonos. Le quité la camiseta y la tiré en algún de la habitación. Pasó lo mismo con toda nuestra ropa, estaba toda desperdigada por el suelo.  
-Voy a recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mi lengua…-Susurré en su oído obteniendo como respuesta que se pegase más a mí.  
Bajo a sus pechos y doy lentas lamidas alrededor de su aureola hasta que noto que sus pezones están listos, lo atrapo entre mis labios succionando despacio mientras retuerzo el otro entre mis dedos. La escucho jadear y gemir levemente, y me doy cuenta de que ni la mejor canción ni en mis mejores sueños podrá superar a sus gemidos. Es música, es poesía es excitante notar cómo la noto suave y frágil entre mis brazos. Decido jugar con sus pezones un poco más con sus pechos hasta que me coge del pelo levantándome suavemente hasta que me encuentro con sus labios y nos volvemos a besar dejando nuestros labios hinchados y doloridos de placer. Bajo a su estomago y lo beso, paso la lengua degustando el sabor de su piel caliente. Bajo un poco más con la lengua hasta donde se concentra todo su calor. Paso la lengua entre sus pliegues deteniéndome en su clítoris dándole lentas lamidas, succionándolo y rozándolo con mis dientes.  
-Dios…Rick…  
Me llama por mi nombre, eso quiere decir que no lo hago tan mal, introduzco dos dedos que prácticamente entran y salen solos por lo mojada que se encuentra.  
-Dios…Kate…con qué facilidad entran y salen…-Y sigo lamiendo succionando y moviendo los dedos, la noto agarrarme el cabello pegándome más a su sexo señal de que le queda poco, y muevo la lengua y los dedos a un ritmo desenfrenado, sin pausa con ganas de que llegue al orgasmo y llega y grita mi nombre, es una sensación fantástica escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios mientras intenta recomponerse. Y mientras yo subo depositando suaves besos en su piel húmeda por el sudor.  
-Hola…-Dice sonriendo cuando me encuentro con sus ojos-  
-Hola preciosa…-Susurro antes de volver a zambullirme en sus labios, pero dura poco, ya que me gira tomando ella las riendas y besando mi cuello. Lo muerde, lo chupa y…  
-¿Me acabas de hacer un chupetón?-Pregunto divertido.-  
-Tal vez…-Dice pícara jugando con uno de sus mechones.  
Cojo su cara entre mis manos ubicándola hacia arriba de forma que su cuello queda a mi total disposición. Y le hago yo otro.  
-¡Oye!-Ríe volviendo a besarme en los labios.  
-Es lo justo…-Susurro mientras nos besamos.  
Pero ese beso dura poco, apenas unos minutos ya que la vuelvo a notar bajar besando todo mi cuerpo como he hecho yo hace unos minutos. Noto su cálido aliento sobre mi miembro y me excito y me arriesgo a echar una mirada mientras ella clava sus ojos en los míos mientras le da un suave lengüetazo al glande provocando que me tense al instante.  
-Oh..dios…  
-¿Te gusta?-Pregunta mientras su mano empieza a moverse de arriba abajo y nuestras miradas siguen en conexión.  
-Si…Me encanta…-Y lo que viene ahora me deja sin aliento, se lo introduce lentamente la boca mientras mi visión se torna borrosa por el placer. Noto su lengua enroscarse y hacer cosas a a su antojo. Pongo la mano en su cabeza dejándola quieta.  
-Yo que tú…relajaría la garganta nena.-Y sin más se la introduzco toda en la boca haciendo que su nariz casi toque mi torso y hago presión hasta que noto su salivo en mi piel y dejo que se aparte mientras respira irregularmente.  
Le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, ahora el monstruo tiene el control de la situación, no es que dejase de ser yo mismo pero digamos que mi parte más primitiva salió a la luz. Vuelvo a introducírsela sin esperar a que rechace, aguanto firmemente su cabeza entre mi mano y empiezo un vaivén de caderas contra su boca.  
-Así…Dios…cométela toda…  
La separo y la vuelvo a subir colocándome yo encima, mientras le miro a los ojos y sin previo aviso me introduzco lentamente dentro de ella.  
Si su lengua ya era caliente esto se podía considerar el infierno del placer. Sus músculos me apretaban.  
-No dejes de mirarme…-Empecé a moverme con fuerza, con rabia liberando todo lo que llevaba guardado estos 4 años apretaba con fuerza sus pechos, mientras no dejábamos de mirarnos.  
Le cogí la cara con mi mano mientras la otra le acariciaba el clítoris rápido.  
-¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Te pone que te folle así? ¿O lo quieres más rápido?  
-M-más…Por favor Rick…más…  
Empecé un ritmo desenfrenado, dentro fuera,dentro fuera, cada vez con más fuerza y con más velocidad. Noté sus músculos contraerse señal de que el clímax se estaba apoderando de ella.  
-Así…Kate…Apriétame nena…  
Seguí moviéndome porque a mí aún me faltaban unas cuantas estocadas más para llegar.  
-Vamos Rick…Dios…hazlo…  
Exploté, sin importar que no hubiese protección de por medio.  
-¿Notas como te lleno?-Susurré contra su oído.  
-Otra vez…-Dijo casi sin pensar avergonzándose al momento.  
Me deje caer a su lado riendo, satisfecho, el monstruo había sido aplacado, lo notaba gruñir orgulloso en mi pecho. Atraje su cuerpo al mío, acariciando su espalda besando su coronilla, amándola.  
-Oye…Kate… Esto…no es un error ¿Verdad? Quiero decir…Mañana cuando me levante estarás aquí, y al día después y al otro y al otro ¿No?  
Me miro sonriendo y me dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-¿Después de esta noche crees que podré dormir lejos de ti?  
-Bueno, esto no es dormir…  
-Me has entendido, ¿Por qué antes no has dicho..hacer el amor si no follarme..?  
Rió nervioso, ni yo lo sé de normal suelo ser más dulce y más tierno en la cama, pero esta vez no he podido controlarlo, tantas noches había soñado con tenerla así que no pude evitar soltárselo de la manera más brusca y más malsonante del mundo.  
-No sé de normal, no suelo portarme así en la cama, suelo ser mucho más dulce y mucho más romántico…La tensión sexual de estos 4 años, después de conseguir liberarla supongo que ha sido eso, pero lo que yo hago contigo no es follar, eso son los animales, yo contigo hago el amor.-Vuelvo a colocarme encima de ella esta vez más despacio y sonriendo en todo el proceso hasta tenerla bajo mía.  
-Así que…¿Por qué no me muestras esa faceta romántica…?  
-¿A ti? Siempre. –Y volvimos a amarnos pero esta vez con mucha más dulzura mientras le susurraba en el oído cuantas noches y cuanto había deseado tenerla así para mí.

_**Reviews? :3**_


	5. Pesadillas

_Pesadillas._

La noto removerse en la cama, inquieta jadeando y soltando de vez en cuando algún "No por favor" que queda ahogado contra la almohada. no soporto verla así, sin poder evitar que sus sueños le hagan daño, tan frágil tan delicada que me duele verla sufrir. Le doy en el hombro para despertarla.  
-Kate..mi amor..Kate...  
Se incorpora bruscamente, llorando sudada, dudo, no sé si es buena idea abrazarla.  
-Kate...¿Estás bien?  
A duras penas niega intentando contener las lagrimas, me da igual si esta sudada o no, si es buena idea o por lo contrario mala, la atraigo a mi mientras no deja de llorar en mi pecho, le acaricio la espalda intentando tranquilizarla.  
-Ha sido una pesadilla...No es real Katie...No lo es...-Susurro una y otra vez contra su pecho mientras nos mecemos de delante a atrás con suavidad.  
-Nunca acabará Rick...Nunca podré dormir sin tener pesadillas.  
La estrecho más fuerte contra mi pecho intentando transmitirle fuerza, amor e intentando hacerle saber que no esta sola, se acabo eso de tener miedo, que estaré en las buenas y en las malas.  
-Cierra los ojos...-Susurro en su oído.  
Lo hace pero no sin antes mirarme con una mirada dubitativa.  
-Piensa en el lugar en el que te gustaría estar en vez de aquí.  
Sonríe levemente, relajando poco a poco la tensión de su cuerpo.  
-Eso es...Así..relájate...Venga,¿Qué lugar es?  
-Es...Una gran ladera, llena de florecillas y de mullido césped no de ese que pincha del otro y está rodeado de árboles de manera que estamos como aislados del mundo...  
-¿Estamos?¿Con quién estás en la ladera?  
-Tú y yo, dejos de todo, invisibles para el mundo.  
Sonrío ampliamente hinchando el pecho de orgullo y también de mucho amor.  
-¿Qué más?-Susurro.  
-Y no hay dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni pesadillas.-Hace una pequeña pausa, para después continuar.-Rick...  
-Dime.  
-Gritale al mundo que me quieres.  
-Te quiero.-Susurro en voz apenas audible.-Sé que te preguntas porque lo susurro pero es que tu eres mi mundo ahora y siempre.  
La noto suspirar feliz mientras sus brazos pasan alrededor de mi cintura y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos esta vez sin pesadillas ni malos sueños.

_Reviews? :3_


	6. Miedos

**Este es un poco especial, ya que he imaginado que tenían un hijo...Espero que os guste :3**

Las hojas secas de los árboles seguían cayendo a causa del temporal, el viento azotaba los árboles y estos a su vez golpeaban las ventanas de una habitación produciendo sonidos que parecían salir directamente de ultratumba.

-¡Papi, papi!-Gritó el pequeño aterrado desde su cama con unas lagrimas que luchaban por no salir de sus ojos y aferrando con su brazo firmemente a su peluche favorito.

Rick Castle entró por la puerta encendiendo la luz de la habitación.  
-¿Qué pasa Christian?  
-Tengo miedo.-Dijo estirando sus pequeños brazos hacia su figura paterna mientras este le cogía agarrando el peluche y el chupete del pequeño con la otra mano.  
-Eres un Castle y los Castle nunca tienen miedo-Dijo sonriendo y el pequeño le miro con ojos llorosos.- A ver, ¿Por qué tienes miedo?  
-Es que loz arbodes pegan a la ventana pada romped el cristal y secuestrarme..Le miró a los ojos y Castle sonrió, tenía los ojos de su madre, su carácter fuerte pero en cuanto a imaginación no podía negar que había salido a su padre.  
-¿Quieres ir al comedor con mama mientras papi te prepara un biberón contra los miedos?  
Christian asintió aún un poco acongojado por el miedo y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre mientras se alejaba con él al comedor, miró de nuevo la ventana y sintió un pequeño escalofrío.  
-¡Pero bueno! ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?-Dijo Kate cuando Rick se lo paso y lo acuno entre sus brazos.  
-Es que los adbodes quieden matadme...-Dijo el pequeño colocándose el chupete en sus pequeña boca y cogía el oso entre sus brazos.  
-Y, ¿Teddy no te protege?  
Negó con la cabeza mientras con otra mano jugaba con el pelo de su madre.  
Cuando Rick llegó el pequeño estaba al borde de el sueño pero al ver a su padre estiró su brazo para que le diera el biberón y se puso a beber mientras miraba la televisión.  
-lo malcrías demasiado.-Dijo Kate intentando parecer seria pero sin conseguirlo ya que una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.  
-Tenía miedo y me daba pena verlo llorar.-Dijo Rick en respuesta sentándose al lado de su mujer pasando el brazo por su hombro y así acariciar el pelo corto de Chris.-Pero tú no te quedas atrás ¿Eh? Siempre lo llevas en brazos algún día se le olvidará caminar.-Dijo riendo mientras Kate le miraba entre enfadada y divertida.  
Se quedaron viendo la televisión dejando a Chris elegir la película para ver, al final se pusieron a ver Pesadilla Antes De Navidad ya que era la favorita del pequeño. Cuando la película terminó el pequeño se había quedado completamente dormido en el sofá.  
-¿Lo llevamos a su cama o a la nuestra?-Preguntó Rick cargándolo suavemente para no despertarle.  
-Si lo llevamos a la suya y se despierta, sabes que soy capaz de dejarte a la mitad y hacer que vayas a por él.  
-Entonces hoy en la nuestra.-Dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la habitación.  
Lo dejaron en medio de los dos y ambos se quedaron mirándole dormir plácidamente.  
-Se parece a ti.-Dijo Kate susurrando.  
-Tal vez en algunos gestos pero en otros a ti y tiene tus ojos y tu mal genio también.-Rió dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz al pequeño que instintivamente arrugo pero sin despertarse.  
-También es igual de tonto que su padre.-Dijo Kate sacándole la lengua.-Pero yo quería que tuviese sus ojos...me vuelven loca.  
-Bueno…-Susurró Rick.-Está noche obviamente no, pero a partir de mañana vamos a por la niña.-Sonrió como un tonto al decir lo último. Le dio un suave beso en los labios.-Ahora a dormir que al final lo despertamos. Dulces sueños princesa.  
-Dulces sueños príncipe tonto. –Dijo en respuesta sonriendo.  
Apagaron las luces de la habitación y se durmieron casi al mismo tiempo agotados.

**_Reviews? :3_**


	7. Richard Alexander Rodgers

Los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su espalda dándome una bonita imagen de su piel algo anaranjada por el efecto de la luz solar sobre ella. Me entretuve en hacer pequeñas sombras chinas por sus omoplatos y su baja espalda, sentía que podía tirarme toda la eternidad en la cama admirando su cuerpo.  
Me levanto despacio para no despertarla y me quedé embobado admirando como las sábanas se acoplaban perfectamente a su piel. Sin tapar demasiado, sólo justo para dejarme una bonita imagen de sus piernas enredadas en la tela blanca. Me muerdo el labio aguantándome las ganas de despertarla de otra manera más salvaje. Salgo de allí descalzo, encaminándome a la cocina. Le preparo su desayuno favorito; tortitas con sirope y nata, tostadas y café. Su café. Parecía mucha comida pero después de la pasada noche había que recobrar fuerzas. Entro a la habitación y escucho el sonido del agua caer por el desagüe, otra vez se había despertado antes de que yo entrase. Caminé hasta el baño y vi el cristal empañado, sin pensármelo dos veces, escribí "Buenos días princesa" Y me senté en la cama a esperarla. Salió sonriendo con una camiseta negra que ponía en letras blancas "I love Richard Castle" Suelto una carcajada dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Así que, ¿Quieres a Richard Castle?-Pregunto mientras le agarro suavemente de la cintura y beso justo donde su ombligo por encima de la camisa.-  
-No.  
-¿No?-Le miro poniendo ojitos , intentando camuflar mi nerviosismo por su respuesta.  
Niega mientras sonríe y le miro extrañado girando levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ríe levemente sentándose en mis piernas, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos y rozando mi nariz con la suya.  
-Verás,-Susurra sobre mis labios e instintivamente los entreabro.-Richard Allan Castle, por mucho que tú hayas cambiado tu nombre.-Sus dedos se enredan en mi corto cabello, y noto como tira suavemente de él hacia atrás besándome ahora el cuello.-Eso sólo un nombre para vender. Yo estoy enamorada de Richard Alexander Rodgers, que es él que me hace el café, él que me hace el desayuno, él que escribe "Buenos días princesa en su empañado cristal, él que me hace el amor.-Besa suavemente mi mentón y ríe.-Él que se tiene que afeitar.-me empuja suavemente contra el colchón y ríe acompañándola yo casi al instante.  
Me incorporo y la veo morder su tostada.  
-¿No te gusta que tu novio lleve barba?-Riendo aún paso la barba por su mejilla dejándola levemente adolorida.  
Sonríe mientras acerca la tostada a mis labios y la muerdo mirándola a los ojos. La mastico. Está en su punto, ni muy tostada ni muy pasada, perfecta, perfecta como ella. La veo dar un sorbo a su café.  
-Pues claro que me gusta, es más me encanta pero no quiero que las demás también te vean de la misma manera.-Contesta simplemente comiendo sus tortitas.  
Apoyo la barbilla en su hombro mientras me termino la tostada y la abrazo suavemente rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos.  
-Mi niña celosa.-Río al ver de reojo que ha hecho una leve mueca.-No tienes que estar celosa, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, las demás me dan igual.-Beso su nuca aspirando el olor a cerezas intenso que desprende su pelo.-Porque me gusta tu olor, me gustan tus besos y lo más importante mi futuro lleva tu nombre.  
Deja la bandeja en la fría mesita de noche y se gira mirándome mientras sus labios forman un puchero.  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
Asiento sonriendo. Es adorable cuando se pone celosa.  
-Lo juro, señorita Beckett . Y ahora, ¿Un segundo asalto?-Río tumbándola en la cama casi sin darle tiempo a responder y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas y a robarle besos mientras intenta alejar con sus manos las mías de mi cuerpo. La escucho reírse, agotada, fresca, salvaje, enamorada y le beso con más fuerza para dejarle claro que nunca la dejaré escapar.

_**Recordad que me podéis criticar, pero desde el punto para mejorar no mierdas que he leído en plan" No escrives vien xddd" Por favor, eso no, y si es así al menos SIN FALTAS :3**_


	8. Enfermedad

_**Otro de el peque :3 Le he cogido cariño a mi personaje :3 jajajaja NO, no voy a ser madre, por las dudas :3**_

-¿Te vas a portar bien?-Preguntó por enésima vez mientras cargaba a su hijo con un brazo y el otro llevaba la bolsa donde estaba todo lo necesario para que pasase la noche con su hermana.  
El pequeño volvió a asentir mecánicamente como ya había hecho a partir de la quinta vez que se lo había preguntado, mientras no dejaba dejugar con su chupete en su boca y agarraba a su peluche con una de sus manitas.  
Richard tocó con sus nudillos la suave madera que componía la preciosa puerta de la casa de su hija. Al poco de tocar ella apareció tras la puerta, Christian, al ver a su hermana comenzó a removerse impaciente en brazos de su padre hasta que a este no le quedo más remedio que darle el relevo a los brazos de su hija que lo acogió y acuno con esa dulzura que solo las hermanas tienen con sus hermanos pequeños.  
-Si necesitas cualquier cosa o si ves que no deja de llorar me llamas.  
-Que sí papa, vete y disfruta de tú día de san Valentín.  
Rick sonrió, después de tanto tiempo, casi desde que había nacido el pequeño Christian Alexander Castle no había disfrutado casi ni unas horas de intimidad con su esposa y estaba deseoso de hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer aunque eso significase tener que llevarse al niño a su hermana.  
Depositó un beso en la frente de sus dos hijos y se alejo mientras Alexis y Christian le decían adiós con la mano.

-Me ha gustado mucho la cena, cariño.-Dijo Kate mientras entraban por la puerta principal del loft.  
Rick enseguida le abrazó por la espalda y beso su nuca provocando que a la detective se le erizase hasta el último cabello de su cuerpo.  
-Y eso que no has visto el postre.-Susurró en su oído mordiendo a continuación su lóbulo.  
-Pues enséñamelo.-Contestó ella girándose y besando con desesperación los labios de su marido.  
No les dio tiempo ni de llegar a su habitación, hicieron el amor en el comedor, de forma salvaje, con urgencia, como animales. La segundo vez ya fue más pausada y disfrutaron de el cuerpo del otro, con tranquilidad sabiendo que en ningún momento Christian entraría llorando porque había tenido una pesadilla.  
-Te amo. –Dijo Kate mientras su respiración se recomponía del hambre de sexo de su marido.  
-Y yo a ti.-Dijo él besando sus labios, mientras se colocaba encima de ella con intención de volver a demostrarle de forma física cuanto le amaba.  
Sonó el teléfono sobresaltando a ambos, pensaron lo mismo "Christian" Y no se equivocaban, su hermana les había llamado, porque el pequeño se encontraba bastante mal, no paraba de toser y ella juraría que tenía fiebre.  
Ambos se vistieron lo más rápidamente que pudieron y fueron a casa de su hija a ver que le pasaba.

Al entrar vieron a Christian totalmente apagado, no parecía él, estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá con el pijama de Bob Esponja y la manta igual sobre su pequeño cuerpo, el chupete se le había caído mientras dormía y cada poco tosía con voz ronca. Castle con cuidado de no despertarlo lo cargó en sus brazos, dándole la bolsa a Kate y agarrando el peluche y el chupete con la otra mano.  
Condujeron despacio hasta casa, Kate tenía en brazos a Christian que cada poco tiritaba y ahora junto a la tos había que añadirle también los estornudos.  
Al bajar el aire fresco de la madrugada, despeinó los cortos cabellos de el pequeño provocando que abriese sus ojos claramente fiebrosos y mirase a su alrededor aturdido.  
-Tranquilo peque, vuelve a dormirte.-Susurro Kate con voz maternal sobre su frente, aprovechando de paso tomarle la temperatura. Alexis no mentía, el pequeño parecía un horno. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue despertarlo levemente, lo suficiente para poder darle un baño de agua caliente, secarle y colocarle un nuevo pijama, ya que el otro estaba completamente sudado por el pequeño y le preparo un gran biberón de leche caliente y un poco de miel para la tos. Se lo bebió y casi al instante estaba dormido sobre el sofá dando leves tiritones de vez en cuando. Castle coloco a su pequeño en su estomago, como hacía cuando apenas tenía unos días, acariciaba su cabeza cada poco y lo arropó bien con una manta, notó que poco a poco el pequeño dejaba de temblar, pero seguía con tos y mocos. Eso ya lo verían mañana, lo dejo en la cuna que previamente había movido hacía la habitación de él y Kate y se echó en la cama deseando que por la mañana su hijo ya estuviera totalmente recuperado.

Reviews :3


	9. Locura

**Este lo tenía escrito, lo tenía que haber subido cuando debía pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero que os guste :3**

-¡¿Y mi hija hijo de puta?! ¡Dímelo!  
No parecía yo, era un monstruo el que se había adueñado de mi cuerpo, descontrolándome, le cojo de las solapas de la camisa y le choco contra la pared con fuerza. Le escucho reírse y eso sólo hace que me descontrole más, no lo pienso simplemente actuó, golpeo su mejilla con un acertado derechazo, me empuja, me golpea justo en el labio inferior, noto la sangre brotar caliente, oxida y salada, no me importa mucho, sigo descontrolado notando como la rabia y la adrenalina fluyen por mis venas. Otro puñetazo, esta vez en el estomago cortándole la respiración, otro derechazo más y otro sin descanso, la mano me arde, se me hincha, pero sigo golpeándole, se aparta y lo noto recuperarse, de repente su puño aterriza en mi tabique nasal, escucho claramente un "clac" señal inequívoca de que me la ha roto. Grito de dolor, me llevo las manos a la nariz manchándomelas de sangre, pierdo ventaja y de pronto noto mi espalda chocar contra los barrotes de la celda, quitándome el poco aire de los pulmones, haciendo que mi vista se torne borrosa por la pérdida de sangre y la falta de oxigeno en mi cuerpo.  
Escucho una voz, una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte, su voz.  
-¡¿Rick?! ¡¿Qué coño haces?! ¡¿Quieres matarte?!-Dice alterada abriendo todo lo rápido que puede la celda sacándome de allí no sin antes mirar con desprecio al otro.-Ven, vamos con Lanie, ella te lo curará. Mírate la cara ¿En qué momento perdiste la cabeza? –Noto como baja la vista hacia mí mano.-Esto no es normal…  
No tengo ganas de contestar, bajo la cabeza y dejo que las lagrimas recorran libres mi rostro tiñéndose rojo carmesí al llegar a la altura de la sangre. Salimos dirigiéndonos al ascensor, noto la mirada de lástima que me dirigen algunos de mis compañeros, otros como Ryan y Esposito sólo me miran preocupados. Notó a Kate asentir levemente con la cabeza mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran delante de nuestras caras.  
-Al final le caes bien y todo a Gates.-Murmura esbozando una leve sonrisa intentando animarme.  
Me encojo de hombros, no sale nada mí, ni un comentario sarcástico, ni con doble sentido nada, soy un cuerpo sin vida. Llegamos a la morgue y veo que Lanie levanta una ceja al mirar mi cara, le devuelvo la mirada de vuelta, mis ojos tristes y apagados indican que no es el momento para ningún comentario sobre mi vida sexual con Kate y la estrecha relación entre como es la detective en la cama y como ha terminado mi cara.  
Me siento en la camilla ahora vacía de cadáveres, de cuerpos inertes sin vida, más o menos como lo estoy yo y empieza una minuciosa exploración de mis heridas.  
-Tiene la nariz y la ceja rota y el labio partido, más las magulladuras que sin duda empezarán a aparecer más adelante.-Murmura para después elevar la voz.-Kate, tráeme aguja e hilo, necesita unos cuantos puntos.  
Casi al instante Kate deja a mi lado todo lo necesario.  
-No tengo anestesia aquí, la mayoría de los que suelo atender no se quejan, lo siento, te va a doler…  
Asiento mecánicamente mientras los dedos de mi novia se entrelazan con los míos. Empieza a coser despacio las heridas mientras hago pequeñas muecas de dolor y aprieto la mano de Kate. La tortura no dura mucho, solo 3 puntos en la ceja y otros 5 en el labio. Se va a preparar la mezcla para escayolarme el tabique. Kate me abraza, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro con suavidad sintiendo su calor, no necesitamos hablar, sólo lo hace para reconfortarme, la abrazo suavemente y siseo de dolor al tocarme la mano.  
Mira a su alrededor hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y comienza despacio a vendarme la mano a la altura del codo, lo hace sin intención de lastimarme más y al terminar Lanie llega con el mejunje para mi nariz. Extiende un poco justo donde lo necesito y me recomienda reposo. Niego, no quiero meterme en casa y que los recuerdos de Alexis me ataquen y de que mi poca visión optimista desde que desapareció me desespere aún más. Desesperación, eso es exactamente lo que siento, dolor ante la pérdida inminente de un ser querido, ante la posibilidad de que no esté con vida, nuevas lagrimas vuelven a mis ojos después de ese pensamiento, cierro los ojos y noto la frente de Kate juntarse con la mía.  
Acaricia suave mi pelo, enredando sus dedos en él.  
-No os diré: no lloréis; porque no todas las lágrimas son amargas…*-Susurra en voz baja.  
Abro los ojos despacio mirándole.  
-Y si…no llegamos a tiempo…  
Me da un suave beso intentando no provocarme dolor en la herida.  
-Calla, eso nunca lo vamos a saber, pero ahora, lo que si sabemos es que nos vamos a ir a mi casa los dos, no pienso dejarte solo ni un momento, estamos juntos en esto y te diré otra cosa…-Me mira a los ojos.-No descansaré hasta encontrarla, ¿Me oyes? Aunque me cueste la vida te devolveré a tu hija.  
Le miro y empiezo de nuevo a llorar, no quiero estar sólo aunque lo necesite, la quiero conmigo, y quiero a mi hija de vuelta, me levanto y salimos despacio por el ascensor sin dejar de darme la mano y eso aunque jamás lo reconozca es un pequeño alivio. El alivio de saber que ya no camino sólo, que no he de reprimir mis ganas de llorar y el alivio de saber que si ella lo ha prometido pronto tendré a mi hija de vuelta.


	10. Primer encuentro

Si hay algo que Richard Castle ame por encima de todas las posesiones que tiene es su hija Alexis. Siempre está atento a que su hija tenga todas las necesidades que desee. Es muy despierta, con apenas 3 años ya tiene un vocabulario muy fluido aunque aún le cueste pronunciar bien algunas palabras. Es la niña de sus ojos, adora cuando al volver del colegio aparezca como un terremoto por su despacho con su melena rojiza y sus ojos azules llenos de vida contándole con todo lujo de detalles lo que ha hecho hoy en el colegio. Ama cuando se queda dormida viendo la televisión con buddy, su osito de peluche entre sus brazos o que los domingos por las mañana entre corriendo a su habitación y se tire encima de él para despertarlo. Piensa que para ser padre primerizo y soltero no lo está haciendo nada mal, no quiere privarle de un padre, quiere ser esa figura paterna que él no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer y eso se nota en la forma de mimarla, no en exceso pero mimada al fin y al cabo. Pero no todo es de color de rosa, nadie tiene una hija perfecta o una vida perfecta y el famoso escritor de éxito no iba a ser una excepción. Es una niña muy traviesa, siempre con alguna idea rondándole la cabeza para hacer rabiar y reír a su padre.

-¡Papi, papi! ¡Vamos al parque!-Propone la niña con una de sus mejores sonrisa en los labios.

-Alexis tengo trabajo, otro día ¿Vale?-murmura apartando la vista un momento de su portátil y de lo que será su primera novela de misterio con el protagonista Derrick Storm para mirar a su hija.  
Y entonces sabe qué plan ha de poner en marcha, hace sobresalir su labio inferior en un bonito y gracioso puchero y mira a su padre con esa mirada de perrito que él sabe hacer tan bien como ella.

-No podrás decir que no es tu hija Richard, recuerdo cuando me ponías la misma cara para conseguir que jugase contigo.-Comenta su madre distraída con la televisión y una copa del mejor vino blanco en la mano.

Suspira feliz, su madre tiene razón, sus dedos vuelan unos instantes por el teclado, guarda el archivo y deja el portátil en la mesa donde se puede observar a una Alexis sonriendo con sus dos dientes y una pequeña magdalena en forma de tarta y una pequeña vela en el centro encendida. Se levanta desperezándose y se rasca levemente la nuca.  
-Bueno, ¿Y tú chaqueta señorita? Con este tiempo no podemos dejar que te resfríes.-Agarra de pronto a su hija sonriendo y se la lleva escaleras arriba a su habitación, le coloca unos sencillos pantalones de chándal con una sudadera rosa, una chaqueta del mismo color, los guantes, el gorrito y la bufanda- Se coloca él lo mismo y salen a la fría tarde de otoño de Nueva York.  
-Y nada de separarse de pa!ALEXIS!. Demasiado tarde la pequeña ya ha emprendido la carrera acera adelante, bufa molesto y comienza una carrera detrás de ella.-Alexis ¡vuelve!  
Las pequeñas y melodiosas carcajadas de la niña le hacen no perderla de vista, la pequeña se gira de vez en cuando para comprobar que su padre la sigue y de pronto se choca contra unas piernas que no esperaba que estuvieran en el camino, cae hacia atrás y en ese momento su padre le da alcance.  
-¡Alexis! ¿Qué te he dicho de correr por la calle? –Contesta agarrando a la pequeña en brazos que no deja de llorar por el golpe.-No llores no te has hecho nada pequeña.  
La mujer con la que habían chocado se gira y le mira a los ojos, siente un escalofrío que no tiene que ver con el aire que ha aparecido de golpe, no, tiene que ver con sus ojos marrones y esa forma de mirar.

-Yo..Yo..Lo siento mucho, se me escapo mientras caminaba..-¿Qué mierdas pasa Richard? ¿Tú tartamudeando?-  
-Oh, no pasa nada, tranquilo, ¿Ella está bien? Parece que se ha dado un buen golpe.-Contesta mirando a Alexis y a su padre. No sabría decir quién es más guapo de los dos. Pensó Kate.- Por cierto soy Kate. -Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Se la estrecho la mano a la vez que se presentaba y la pequeña ya sin llorar miraba a ambos adultos sin saber que estaba envuelta en un aura de romanticismo.

-Yo soy Richard Alexander Rodgers.-No quería dar el nombre que hacía poco había adquirido.-Si quieres para compensarte te invito a un café, conozco una cafetería donde los hacen exquisitos suelo ir muchas veces allí para escr…para despejarme suelo ir para despejarme.-Sonríe de nuevo nervioso, no comprende como una chica que no conoce de nada la haga sentir nervioso, pero no en mal sentido.

-Me encantaría pero te aseguro que en este momento no puedo, estoy muy ocupada, igual, otro día ¿De acuerdo? Dijo despidiéndose con dos beso y uno en al frente de la pequeña.

-Te tomo la palabra, no pienses que me olvidaré.

-Eso espero, que no lo olvides.-Contestó mientras se alejaba.  
Se quedo mirando como la silueta de la mujer se mezclaba entre las siluetas de las demás personas. Menea la cabeza a ambos lados suspirando.

-Venga, vamos al parque enana.

Y ambos, padre e hija se alejan por entre la multitud, ambos sin saber que el futuro había planeado juntarlos ero eso ambos no lo sabían, aún debían de pasar bastantes años, pero eso, es otra historia.

Reviews? :3


	11. Chapter 11

-¡La pizza ya está aquí! –Dijo cuando la puerta se cerró.- ¿Has elegido ya la película Kate?-Preguntó dándole un suave beso en los labios que alargó con algo de descaro y una sonrisa de ambos en el rostro.

-¡No! Me he quedado preparando las palomitas y fundiendo el chocolate ya que el señorito quería palomitas con chocolate.- Contestó sacándole la lengua y cogiendo un pequeño bol lleno de una masa homogénea negra que aún echaba un constante humillo. Lo volcó dentro del gran bol lleno de palomitas, las removió y las dejo en la pequeña mesita auxiliar al lado de las 4 cajas de pizza.

-¡Dios Rick! ¿De verdad te piensas que vamos a comernos entre los dos 4 pizzas familiares?-Preguntó riendo mientras notaba sus brazos en su cintura y su barbilla en su hombro y su aliento calido y suave golpearle el oído de lleno.  
-Luego te ayudo a quemarlo,¿Te parece buena idea?-Preguntó en voz baja mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo para seguidamente apartarse.-Espero que no elijas una película como la de Valentine's Day, pierdes 3 años de elegir película.

Sonrió inevitablemente le gustaba que no usase expresiones como "Dos semanas" o "1 mes" Si no que usase expresiones que abarcaban casi una vida entera. Escogió una película, una que ya había visto muchas veces, ya que era su película favorita y a sabiendas de que con él harían de todo menos ver las imágenes que retransmitían en la televisión.

-Vale, ya la he escogido. Veamos esta.-Le mostró un cd pirata donde con letras rojas de permanente se podía leer claramente "Serenity". Al ver que él enarcaba una ceja ella río suavemente.-¿Qué? Es una de mis películas favoritas. Hay muy buenos actores, Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Summer Glau y muchísimos más.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-

-¿De verdad te gusta la película o simplemente es porque te Gusta Nathan Fillion? Porque es el primer nombre que has dicho…

Ahora su leve carcajada se convirtió en una risa más fuerte y acabo agarrándose los costados con ambas manos.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Castle frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Por esa misma regla de 3 ¿Debo sentir Celos de Stana Katic? Porque el viernes pasado mientras veíamos FLO no dejaste de comentar que como no habías a una bella actriz como ella.-Dijo ahora poniéndose seria. Se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas. Ambos eran unos celosos, pero esa conversación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.  
Puso la película y estuvieron comiendo los primeros 10 minutos y tal y como había predicho casi no iban a prestar atención ya que Rick empezó a besarle en el cuello.

-Rick…Que no le presto atención a la película…  
-Que le den a la película.-Susurró contra su cuello.-He tenido una idea.-Saco el móvil y mientras besaba a Kate en el cuello hizo una foto.  
-¿Una sesión de fotos de verdad?-Preguntó sonriendo mientras le manchaba la mejilla de chocolate y lo lamía aprovechando ella ahora para hacer una foto  
-¿Ves como tú también querías?-Pregunto cerca de sus labios y el sonido de que la imagen había sido tomada sonaba en el salón.  
No contestó se limitó a morderle el labio inferior mientras ambos soltaban un pequeño gruñido y con su móvil le hizo un retrato.  
Empezaron así una guerra por ver quien hacía la mejor foto. Al final de la película ellos seguían haciéndose fotos. Había fotos románticas, besándose, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada simplemente sonriendo, juntando sus frentes, Rick besando su frente dulcemente.  
También había otras algo graciosas ellos poniendo caras divertidas, feas, Rick pintándole un bigote a Kate con el chocolate.  
Él enseñando un trozo de pizza a medio masticar mientras ella ponía de asombro. "Es asqueroso le había dicho ella" a lo que él solo pudo que sonreírle con su sonrisa torcida.

Y así habían pasado la noche del sábado, entre risas, y fotografías.

-Va, Kate ¿Qué más da? No las va a ver nadie…Sólo yo y sólo las utilizaré para mis fantasías los días que no durmamos juntos…

Le agarró la mano mientras tiraba de hacia la habitación, pensando seriamente si no debía torturarle y decirle que ella tenía fotos de ella desnuda escondidas por alguna parte del apartamento.  
-Tu cumple tu promesa de ayudarme a quemar calorías e igual, te dejo que nos hagamos los dos unas fotos más picantes…-Contestó besando su mentón antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras ellos.


	12. Rosas negras

¿Qué queda cuando el fin llega demasiado pronto? ¿Cuándo no habrá más momentos robados en la sala de descanso? Cuando abras los ojos y no veas su sonrisa enfrente de ti sólo una almohada dónde se supone que tendría que estar su pelo castaño revuelto ¿Qué puedes hacer entonces?  
Y odias el momento en el que todo acabo en el que te la arrebataron, ese momento en el que odias no haber hecho más por ella, tanto tiempo en el que podías haberla hecho la chica más jodidamente feliz de todo el universo y te sientes sólo porque no sabes cómo seguir adelante sin ella, sin sus "Te quiero" Susurrado en voz baja o demostrados con hechos, la suave calidez de su mano sobre la tuya, sus dedos entrelazándose con los tuyos, las largas tardes de sábado en el sofá o paseando por Central Park, las interminables noches donde le demostrabas todo tu amor por ella de forma física sin dejar de decirle lo mucho que la amabas, las miradas fugaces cuando descubría tus intenciones de intentar ruborizarla, y notas el mullido césped bajo tus rodillas y no sabes ni en qué momento caíste ni cuánto tiempo llevas ahí en el césped de rodillas, delante de un trozo de granito con una simple inscripción "Katherine Beckett 1978-2013" Y te das cuenta de que ya nunca volverás a verla y que cada lágrima es una de tantas palabras que te tragaste, pensando que tendríais todo el tiempo para hacérselas saber, y que cada rosa es un mudo "Te amo" No dicho a tiempo. Un instante, otra bala, más certera entre ceja y ceja y te echas la culpa por no haber hecho nada cuando en realidad en sus últimos años la has hecho sonreír con cada tontería pero te sabe a poco, cuando tenías un futuro planeado y todo se va a la mierda y dicen que la gente muere cuando la gente deja de recordarles y tú Kate, tú estás muy presente, tan presente que hay noches en las que jurarías que alguien te abraza y al girarte no hay nadie y vuelves a llorar. El cielo se torna oscuro y te levantas del suelo depositando una taza de café que lleva toda la tarde en la bolsa, tal y como a ella le gustaba y juras que mantendrás su recuerdo vivo y dejas el corazón entre las rosas nuevas y marchitas del césped y vuelves a casa con la seguridad de que jamás amarás a nadie tanto como la amabas a ella.


	13. tinta en la piel

Abro la puerta y la veo, dulce,delicada, sin capas, armaduras o muros, es solamente ella, es Kate. La miro sonriendo y me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar. Cierro la puerta y me giro para mirarla. Hoy no la he visto en todo el día, me han presionado para que me escribiese, necesitaban que terminase de escribir uno de los capítulos que me habían pedido como ocho veces, y no he podido atrasarlo más, por eso, no he podido acompañar a Beckett hoy. y me duele en el alma, le he echado tanto de menos, es cierto que nos hemos llamado y mandado algún que otro mensaje, pero no es lo mismo, aquí estamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos, sintiendo vértigo porque caigo, caigo en una espiral de sus ojos que me atrapan sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y tampoco quiero que luchar contra el poder que tienen sus ojos sobre mi, y de repente me encuentro caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado en la cara "¿Después de tantas mujeres te pones así por ella Rick?" dice una pequeña voz en mi mente y sonrió más porque sin duda estoy enamorado, y en menos de un momento la tengo entre mis brazos y me pierdo entre un campo de cerezas, paseando entre cerezos, con las flores blancas de los árboles cayendo. Y la escucho suspirar.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Castle...-Susurra en mi cuello-No sabes lo difícil que se me ha echo, no tenerte cerca incordiandome, robándome miradas, rozando nuestras manos...  
Me separo un poco para mirarla más detenidamente y encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos. Sí, no hay duda,ella me ama de la misma manera, y tendré paciencia hasta que consiga que me lo diga.  
-Voy a tener que faltar más para escucharte decir lo mucho que me echas de menos.-Le regalo una de mis mejores sonrisas.-Yo también te he echado de menos, mucho.-Digo antes de zambullirme en sus labios, dulces, blandos, echos a al perfección de los míos, y los muevo contra los suyos,en un beso lento, casto, sin dobles intenciones, por lo menos no de momento, ahondo un poco más e introduzco lentamente mi lengua en su boca, que busca la suya, que evita la mía, es uno de sus juegos favoritos, hacer que pierda la razón tan sólo por no poder tocar mi lengua con la suya. Y al fin la encuentro, blanda, húmeda, excitante, traviesa, y me pierdo así entregándome completamente a ella hasta que la necesidad de coger aire se hace necesaria, pero me niego a separarme de ella, y junto mi frente con la suya mientras ambos intentamos acompasar nuestras respiraciones- Si, definitivamente he de faltar más...  
-Mmm..estúpido y sensual Castle...-Ríe abandonándose por completo. Es una de las cosas que más me enamoran de ella ahora que la veo tal y como es, la veo reír divertida, sonreír, amar, casi liberada por la pérdida de su madre y me siento afortunado por ser el primero en verla así. Una idea atraviesa fugaz mi mente, quizás la use para uno de mis capítulos de Nikki Heat.

-Señorito Castle, dígame ahora mismo a que se debe ese destello en sus ojos, es una orden.  
Sonrió, esta tarde pinta bien, y decido hacer como Pablo Neruda, pero en vez de marcas el atlas blanco de su cuerpo con cruces de fuego, soy escritor y prefiero la tinta, y sé como hacérselo saber, voy a utilizar su cuerpo como si una hoja de papel se tratase.  
-Está bien, cierra los ojos y quítate la camisa y el sujetador, ahora mismo vuelvo preciosa. -Y la dejo en el salón mientras escucho su risa, esa risa que me da a entender que me está obedeciendo, busco entre mis cajones y allí están permanentes de todos los tamaños, finos y gordos,y agarro los dos mientras yo también me desprendo de mi camisa, tirándola de cualquier manera deseoso por volver al salón.Y al volver me la encuentro, totalmente relajada ajena a todo lo que he planeado, y eso me gusta y miro sus pechos, e intentó lo lanzarme a devorarlos, y lo voy consiguiendo, me echo encima suya y no puedo evitar rozarlos con mis dedos sutilmente, arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Kate, la beso dulcemente, deslizando mis labios sobre los suyos en un suave baile de salón, me aparto y con mis dientes destapo el bolígrafo y noto su mirada interrogándome. La evitó quiero que lo descubra ella. Bajo a su cuello y aspiro su olor, mareándome con él, y decido comenzar a escribir sobre su piel, deslizo la punta por su cuello, suave, dejando marcada la piel con una palabra "Cerezas" y la veo sonreír, quizás por saber que he escrito, quizás por saber que quiero hacer, bajo un poco más a sus pechos y los admiro, y los torturo con mi lengua ávida y hábil, y decido escribir otra vez , pero encima de sus pechos, una sola palabra la que mejor los describe "Placer" No hay duda, no hay palabra mejor para describirlos. Sigo mi camino por su estomago escribiendo un "Extraordinaria" y un "Esposados" sonriendo ante los recuerdos que inundan mi mente y mientras sigo escribiéndole por sus estomago y costados me voy zambullendo en todos los recuerdos que llegan a mi mente perdiendome en ellos, unos que causan gracia, otros que causan pena, pero son recuerdos con ella. No puede faltar la palabra "Siempre" era nuestra palabra clave.  
Y subí mientras ella me miraba esperando mi próximo paso. Pero ella no esperaba que yo le hiciese entrega del permanente, y empezó a escribirme palabras simples como "Apretón de manos" o "Amor" palabras simples, pero con significado diferente para los enamorados. No escribió café y me resultó extraño, pero sonreí cuando los dibujó unidos por esposas y rodeados de la palabra "Siempre". Me hizo girar y sonreí.  
-Vamos a jugar a un juego..yo escribo una letra y tú adivinas cual es¿Entendido?  
-Entendido.  
Y comenzó a trazar una "T" remarcándola varias veces, y sigue así y yo adivinando las letras. Ya tenía la T la E la Q la U y la I, y de pronto dejé de hablar, entendí lo que quería decir y me emocioné, no se atrevía a decírmelo y me daba igual, nada importaba ya, tenerlo escrito en mi piel, era mil veces mejor, notando como la tinta atravesaba, grasa, músculos y órganos hasta clavarse en mi corazón. No la deje seguir, me gire y colocándola a horcajadas mías comencé a besarla con urgencia, con amor, con miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo que trataba de transmitirle con mis labios. Y creo que entendió el mensaje.  
-Vamos a la ducha...-Susurré entre besos con voz ronca, claramente excitado.  
Se levantó y se alejó camino al aseo moviendo sensualmente las caderas provocándome y yo, soy humano, no pude evitarlo y corrí hacia el aseo. Nos empezamos a desnudar a nosotros mismos, mientras nos mirábamos, excitados por no tocarnos. Nos metido en la ducha y comenzamos a frotarnos suavemente el permanente y la abracé despertando miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo, la besé con urgencia, sin dejarnos respirar. Le hice el amor contra los azulejos del baño, con amor, con pasión, como si no existiese nada más y era cierto no existía nada más por el momento, tan solo los gemidos de dos personas que después de muchas adversidades, estaban juntos amándose, salvaje, libres, enamorados,


	14. Demming

**Hola! Otro momento! :D**  
Había tenido un mal día, luchando por llamar la atención de Kate en cualquier momento, tomándome en serio la investigación. Sólo porque Demming había estado volando a su alrededor como una mosca molesta. Empezamos a luchar por su atención, por ver quien investigaba mejor, por ver quién resolvía antes el caso. Pero gracias a nosotros por parte de ambos, aún que me duela admitirlo, ella solo lo había resuelto. ¿Veis? Yo tengo razón es una mujer extraordinaria, es un diamante en bruto, es la mejor policía que he conocido. Quería darle la enhorabuena personalmente por resolver el caso casi ella sola.

-Hey, ¿Sabéis dónde está Beckett? -Les pregunté a Ryan y a Esposito cuando pasé por delante de la habitación donde se encontraban.  
-Sí, está en la parte de atrás.  
-Gracias. -Les dije sonriendo antes de girarme y encaminarme hasta dónde me habían indicado.-  
Iba pensando en mis cosas, en mi, en ella, en algún posible nosotros...La vi salir de la sala riendo, adoraba el sonido de su risa aún que no lo escuchase muy a menudo, sonreí sin notarlo, tan solo por haberla visto feliz. Comencé a acercarme a ella con intención de probar suerte pero me detuve cuando vi que no estaba sola. Demming salía detrás de ella con esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara, le quería golpear y dejarle claro que ella no era suya que me pertenecía, pero me quedé ahí clavado en el suelo viendo como sus labios se acercaban. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, como en las películas, mi corazón dejó de latir, ¿Qué hacía Kate besándole? ¿Qué pasaba con lo nuestro? ¿Qué nuestro? pensé también con amargura, ella no me pertenecía, eramos amigos, compañeros, tan sólo la seguía para documentarme, aún que empezaba a dudar de que sólo fuese detrás de ella por los crímenes, esos que habían dejado de importarme hace poco. Entonces sí sólo eramos amigos ¿Por qué noté como si me arrancasen el corazón , y todos los órganos vitales y me dejasen a mi, a un cuerpo inerte bajo la lluvia plegando que arribase su muerte? ¿Por qué si estabas en silencio podías escuchar como mi corazón estallaba en mil pedazos? No lo entendía, ni tampoco entendía la razón del picos de mis ojos ni el picos de mis manos como si necesitase golpear algo en particular. ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de golpear a Demming? "Te estás enamorando" Escuché la voz nítida de mi conciencia hablándome sabia, como era. Negué con la cabeza. No, no podía enamorarme de ella, y menos ahora cuando sabía que no le importaba lo más mínimo.  
Giré lentamente sobre mis talones, recorriendo el camino que había dado para llegar hasta allí, Kate iba por el otro lado con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Y dolía y mucho, dolía verla sonreír de esa manera y saber que no era gracias a mi, que otro le iba a dar algo que tú no podías, algo que no habías logrado. Una relación y eso dolía tanto que agaché la cabeza, me despedía de ella en voz baja y al adentrarme en el ascensor dejé que todo el dolor que sentía brotase por mi cuerpo, haciéndome jadear, chillar, llorar y sobre todo, pena, una pena infinita.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	15. Adios

No, no, no no te vayas, no cruces esa maldita puerta, Kate, te quiero, te amo, no. Pero ya es tarde, ya no está conmigo, estoy solo en el loft, en el sofá, con el cuarto vaso de Whisky que ingiero, con tal de olvidar esto, con tal de olvidar que ella no está conmigo. Y el dolor se hace más insoportable conforme mis lagrimas surcan mi rostro impasibles mientras las limpio con el dorso de mi camisa. Después de tanto luchar, de tanto persistir, después de cada sonrisa, cada mirada,cada café,cada momento robado, Después de cada noche que dormimos abrazados después de hacer el amor, ella ya no estaba. Y ya está. "Ella no está, no va a volver" Y en ese momento tú quieres morirte. Porque notas que cada segundo que pasa en tu reloj es como un golpe, es una pena insostenible que te va comiendo por dentro, notas que estás asomado en el borde del precipicio de tu vida y decides lanzarte y no volver, olvidar el dolor, de la forma más rápida, menos dolorosa. Pero no puedes, la vida sigue y tienes que continuar aún que tú no tengas fuerzas aún que no quieras aún que tú corazón no quiera seguir latiendo, pero inexplicablemente lo sigue haciendo  
La seguía amando y mucho, había aguantando todo por ella, no quería dejar que ahora todo se fuese por la borda. Había sido un estúpido por pensar que Meredith sólo venía por Alexis, quería repetir el sexo conmigo, y lo intentó, me beso no supe que hacer me quede quieto, esos labios eran fríos sin vida solo unos pedazos de carne moviéndose sobre mis labios, no sentía nada, esos labios no eran los de Kate y la aparté, pero tarde, Kate ya lo había visto, y de ahí venía la situación en la que me encontraba.  
Me levanté y cogí mi bloc de notas y me dirigí hasta el apartamento de Kate, esto tenía que funcionar, la necesitaba en mi vida, tantos planes que tenía echos, tantos sueños que no iba a dejar que se rompiesen.  
Me abrió la puerta y me dijo claramente "Te dije que no quería hablar contigo Castle, Vuelve por donde has venido" Y dolió, pero yo no venía a hablar con ella, ese era el plan saqué el bloc y escribí en mayúsculas "Kate, no voy a hablar te lo prometo... déjame que te lo escriba como hice con tu cuerpo" Y note que se le anegaban los ojos en lagrimas por recordar el momento, por pensar que no habrían mas encuentro nuestros. Me dejo pasar y comencé a escribirle.  
"Kate, cariño, escucha" Siguiente página" No ha sido mi culpa, no quería simplemente me aparté tarde"  
-Y tan tarde..Rick..-Dijo al borde del llanto y me dolía verla así, así que tome de nuevo el bloc.-" No eran tus labios, que son los que me alegran cada día, solo quiero estar contigo" Me miro con sus ojos penetrantes y le devolví la mirada "Eres la persona con la que quiero despertar todos los días de mi vida, perdóname, no sé vivir sin ti"  
Se levanta sin dejar de mirarme con sus penetrantes ojos, como queriendo ver mi alma, y lo consigue ve mi dolor, veo el suyo, vemos el dolor de lo que una casi pérdida nos ha provocado. No quería separarme de ella ni un segundo de mi vida más y se lo hice saber aún sin hablar "Sé que tú piensas lo mismo, y Kate, la vida es una montaña rusa" Se acercaba el gran momento. Era ahora o nunca cogí el bolígrafo y volví a escribirle mientras temía su reacción "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" . Y le miré a los ojos mientras sostenía la libreta con las letras hacia ella mientras notaba su sorpresa, pero al final sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Asintió en mis labios-Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo en este momento.  
-Siempre, no lo dudes siempre...-Y nos empezamos a besar haciendo de la vida un lugar donde vivir, no era tan malo si nos teníamos el uno al otro.

_¿Reviews? :D_


	16. Feliz cumpleaños

Escondidos. Luces apagadas. Adornos de cumpleaños y globos por todos lados, espero que le guste la fiesta. Las luces se encienden y salimos de nuestro escondrijo gritando a todo pulmón un "Sorpresa" y la miro, y me mira, y sonreímos a la vez, tan compenetrados como siempre, en cierto modo sé que la fiesta le gusta, aún que le cueste porque dejo de celebrar cumpleaños desde lo de su madre, avanza y poco a poco noto como su armadura queda esparcida por el suelo del salón, invisible para todos menos para ella y para mi. La veo saludar a todos, he intentado contactar con algunos de sus compañeros de la academia y de la universidad, así como Lanie,Espo, Ryan y Jenny. Enciendo el reproductor y dejo que la música cree ambiente mientras empiezan a embriagarse y a hacer tonterías típicas de borrachos. La veo charlar animadamente con un ex-compañero suyo de la universidad, guapo a decir verdad. Frunzo el ceño y me acerco despacio a ella envolviendo su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos, esconde su cara entre el hueco que hay entre mi cuello y mi clavícula aspirando mi olor. Y sonrió porque sé que ninguno puede vivir sin el otro.

-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña.-Susurro contra su pelo a la vez que la noto sonreír sobre la piel de mi cuello.  
-Gracias chico escritor.

Acerco mi cara a la suya mientras nos perdemos en los ojos del otro sonriendo como dos enamorados. Nuestras narices se rozan lentas, en un suave beso de esquimal y nuestros labios hacen contacto provocando que me olvide hasta en el día en el que vivo y no me importe nada más que ella, nosotros y sus labios sobre los míos. No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así, ni me importa, siento que podría tirarme así toda mi vida. Nos separamos para coger aire mientras deposito pequeños y cortos besos en sus labios.

-Tengo tu regalo.  
-¿Si? ¿Dónde?- Veo sus ojos brillar y sus labios dedicar una bonita sonrisa. Parece una niña pequeña, y me gusta, me encanta y hace que me enamore más de ella si es posible. Tantas facetas por descubrir, otras tantas descubiertas y toda una vida por delante para disfrutar de cada una de ellas. Amaba cada una de ellas aún que tuviese alguna favorita. Había que añadir a la Kate divertida, alocada,enamorada,pervertida la Kate niña. MI niña. Me alegraba usar posesivos para designarla. Era, es y será MIA de la misma forma en la que yo le pertenezco a ella.  
La fiesta se fue dispersando hasta que nos quedamos solos al fin, no es que no me gustase estar con otras personas, pero aún necesitaba mi dosis diaria de burbuja personal.  
-Quiero mi regalo Rick...-Dijo a modo meloso mientras pasa su nariz una y otra vez por mi cuello.  
-Mm...¿Qué?-Pregunto dejándome llevar por sus caricias y lo que provocaban en mi cuerpo.  
-Que quiero mi regalo.-Dijo apartándose- Dámelo.-Me miró mientras su labio inferior sobresalía de su boca haciendo un perfecto puchero.

Me reí, ahí estaba de nuevo la Kate niña le dí un suave beso en la punta de la nariz y saqué un paquete envuelto en un sencillo papel de regalo que le entregué.  
-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?  
Me reí.  
-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

La vi rasgar el papel con sus suaves dedos de forma emocionada, como cuando abre un niño sus regalos el día de navidad.  
Mira el libro y me mira. Alzo las cejas en invitación, lo acepta y sus dedos deslizan la tapa y descubre recuerdos, recuerdos nuestros, nuestra historia en un papel. Ni Nikki ni Rook, sólo Rick y Kate, el escritor y su musa. Nos fundimos en un beso sabor a salado.  
-¿Por qué lloras?-Susurro en sus labios.  
-Me haces feliz.  
-¿Te..Te hago feliz?  
-Siempre.- Y nos volvemos a fundir en un suave beso, casto, sin segundas intenciones.

¿Reviews? :D


	17. Embarazo

Me despierto. Me quedo un rato más en la cama disfrutando de cómo el sueño poco a poco abandona mi cuerpo hasta que un leve olor de huevos revueltos con Beicon me llego a mis fosas nasales, me levanto y voy corriendo al aseo. Mareo, angustia, todo eso es lo que siento. Me arrodillo frente al váter y empiezo a expulsar todo lo que había en mi cuerpo. Noto unos pasos que se acercan.

-¿Kate…? ¿Estás bien…?  
-Si…No es nada, no es necesario que veas esto, es bastante vergonzoso.  
Y por una vez Rick me hace caso, ya que escucho sus pasos alejarse. Cuando por fin paro de vomitar decido levantarme despacio, me acerco al lavamanos y cojo mi cepillo de dientes echándole una buena cantidad de pasta dentífrica y mientras me lavo los dientes quitando el sabor amargo de la bilis hago hace un pequeño "Click" En mi cabeza, como un pequeño resorte, algo en lo que ninguno de los dos había pensado. Habíamos hecho el amor varias veces sin preservativo y él se había corrido dentro de mí…¿Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese esperando un hijo de Castle? Oh, mierda ,mierda. Un niño, era algo en lo que solía pensar no lo niego pero no tan pronto. ¿Y si él no quería? Habíamos hablado de eso pero, no profundizamos en el tema tampoco.  
Terminé de lavarme los dientes, y me puse delante del espejo tocando mi barriga por encima de la camisa.  
-Es imposible…  
Decidí no darle más vueltas e ir a desayunar.  
-¿Estás mejor?-Preguntó Castle al verme aparecer por la puerta del dormitorio caminando hacia la cocina.  
-Si, tranquilo, estoy bien no te preocupes cariño.-Le di un suave beso y me puse a comer.- Ahora tengo hambre…  
-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico? No me importa, de verdad.  
-No Rick, enserio, traanquilo, estoy perfectamente de verdad.  
-De acuerdo si tu lo dices.-Suspiró resignado y se sentó conmigo para comer.  
En cuanto terminé fui corriendo a vestirme.  
-Hey, ¿No vamos juntos?  
-No, será mejor que no, tengo que ir a hablar con Lanie.  
-De acuerdo, te veré en la 12, ¡te quiero!  
Conducía tan rápido como el tráfico de new York en hora punta me lo permitía. Entré a la morgue y se lo solté sin más.

-Lanie, tengo un retraso.  
-Vaya por dios,¿Al fin te has dado cuenta?  
-Lanie, no sé si sabes la gravedad del asunto pero tengo un retraso.  
-¿Mental?  
-Ja-Ja-Ja, muy graciosa Lanie. No cariño, me refería a que no me ha bajado el periodo en una semana.  
Ahora fue el turno de ella para sorprenderse.  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Estás de broma no?  
-No, no es broma.  
-¿Te has hecho la prueba?  
-No…Pero he comprado una, me da miedo ¿Y si Castle no quiere?  
-Él quiere seguro.  
-Vale..¿Vamos al baño?  
-Claro, detrás de ti.

-Bueno, ¿Lo miramos?  
Respiré hondo. Era un gran paso. Me iba haciendo más y más ilusión conforme pasaba el tiempo para saber si lo estaba o no. Me hacía ilusión que la imagen de un niño con los ojos de Castle y rubio corretease por casa.  
-Esta bien..veamoslo.  
Dos rayitas. No una, no, las dos. Eso quería decir que sí que lo estaba, que esperaba un niño de Castle. ¿Cómo se lo diría?  
-Bueno Kate, Dime…  
-Dos Rayitas…Lanie…vas a ser tía.  
Nos abrazamos riendo, emocionadas, ella por la idea de ser tía yo por la idea de tener un Mini-Rick dentro de mi tan perfecto como nosotros.  
-¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?

Llego a casa, cansada, sin ganas de nada, pero feliz. Dejé el chupete azul encima de la mesa. No sabía porque pero tenía la intuición de que sería niño. Junto a una nota que ponía "Felicidades, nuevo "Papi".  
Entré en su despacho. Y lo vi escribir concentrado. Me gustaba la forma en la que fruncía el entrecejo cuando se atascaba en mitad de un capitulo.  
-Hola…  
-Hey, princesa.-Dejo el portátil en la mesa y se levanto para darme un lento y largo beso.  
-Te he comprado una cosa…Está en la mesa del comedor….  
-¿Para mí? Voy-Y salió corriendo como un niño pequeño. Otra cosa que adoraba de él. Su faceta de niño pequeño, las tonterías que hacía en la comisaría sólo para llamar mi atención. Eran pequeñas cosas que hacen que me enamore cada día más de él.  
-¿Kate…? ¿Puedes venir?  
Camino hacia el comedor, temblando de anticipación y sobre todo, asustada por su respuesta.  
-¿Qué?  
-No..no entiendo…  
-Rick…que..yo…bueno…Estoy embarazada.  
Lo veo sonreír d felicidad mientras empieza a dar saltos y a abrazarme mientras no deja de besarme por cada centímetro de mi cara. Alzandome en brazos riendo.  
-¿Feliz?  
-No hay nadie más feliz que yo en el mundo.  
Y nos besamos, hacemos el amor en el sofá amándonos.

¿Reviews? :D


	18. Firma de libros

Una larga cola que sale de la librería y llega hasta la esquina y un poco más allá. Y yo estoy rodeada de mujeres con las hormonas revolucionadas. ¿La causa? El atractivo y joven escritor de misterio Richard Castle se encuentra firmando libros en una librería cualquiera de Nueva York. Todas emocionadas por que les firme en el pecho. Y siento que no encajo en ese lugar, ya que parece que sea la única que está allí pasando frío en una mañana de Marzo, sólo porque de verdad me interesa la historia, no el escritor. La historia de los libros la justicia a la muerte de personas, la justicia que tendría mi madre. Mi madre, esa era la razón por la que estaba allí unos meses después de su muerte.  
¿Qué cómo conocí los libros? Mi madre siempre me los recomendaba. Cuando estaba en casa siempre podías verla con un libro de Derrick Storm entre sus manos leyéndolos. Evoqué esa imagen en mi mente, mi madre en el comedor de mi casa, a salvo segura, con vida. Basta, no más dolor, ahora solo justicia y venganza.  
Noté calor, señal inequívoca de había penetrado en al estancia, aparté de el calor, lo noté por la risa de alguna chica sin cerebro cuando Richard decía algún comentario provocativo o por la pregunta de si le firmaba en los pechos. Cuando escuché su voz algo me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies todo mi cuerpo. Un extraño calor, una inexplicable sensación de calma y seguridad.  
Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué me sentía así? No lo sé pero no era una sensación desagradable.  
Llegué por fin a la mesa y le tendí el libro un poco nerviosa.

-¿A nombre de quién?-Dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa que le fue desapareciendo adornando su cara con otra mueca que no llegaba a descifrar mientras me escrutaba el rostro con la mirada notando como detenía sus ojos en mis labios.  
Mordí mi inferior y pude escuchar claramente como un gruñido bajo y profundo salía de su pecho.  
-A nombre de Kate.-Respondí.  
-¿Kate? Bonito nombre. Como la persona que lo lleva.-Dijo sonriendo mientras el bolígrafo rasgaba el papel escribiendo en el.-Toma.  
-Gracias.-Dije cogiendo el libro que me tendía.  
-Siempre .Resulta agradable ver a alguien más cerca de mi edad que de los 35.  
-Ya, bueno…Ha sido un placer.  
-No tiene porque acabar aquí, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos? Y nos conocemos más…profundamente.-Dijo esto último algo lascivo, me gustaba el juego que nos traíamos, pero no pensaba cruzar la línea invisible que había creado entre fan y escritor.  
-¿Para pasar a ser una de tus conquistas? No.  
-A lo mejor paso yo a ser una de las tuyas…  
Sonrió, sin duda se nota que es escritor sabe cómo convencer.  
-Dejémoslo en amor platónico mejor.  
-Es una lástima hubiese sido divertido.  
Me acerco intentando seducir. Apoyando mis manos en la fría madera de la mesa, inclinándome hacia él, notando sus ojos en mi escote, tragando saliva.  
-No tienes ni idea…-Susurro en su oído con voz baja, sensual. Y noto su respiración más acelerada. Le doy un besa en la mejilla y salgo de la librería contoneando mis caderas para provocarle más y lo consigo ya que noto su mirada en mi trasero mientras me alejo. Cuando estoy fuera abro el libro  
_"A Kate, por ser extraordinaria y haber hecho de mi día un día mejor, me gustan tus ojos. Rick Castle. PD: También espero tener la oportunidad de devolver ese brillo especial a tus ojos que parecen que le falta."_  
Lo miro sonriendo y me doy cuenta de que tal vez ambos seamos nuestros amores platónicos personales.

¿Reviews? :D


	19. Gatillazo

Vamos Rick, no pasa nada.-Comentó divertida en la cama.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¡Si pasa Kate, si pasa!-Se paso las manos por entre sus cabellos dejando exhalar un gran suspiro de frustración de entre sus labios.

-Es algo…Normal.-Estalló en carcajadas intentando taparse la boca con ambas manos, pero le resultó imposible. En otras circunstancias el sonido de su risa le hubiese sido para el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, pero en estos momentos solo acentuaba su enfado.

-¿A Josh le paso? ¿Y a Demming?-Preguntó serio.- Dime, ¿Alguna vez les dio un gatillazo?

De repente el aire de la habitación se tornó levemente más tenso y las risas cesaron de pronto.

-Con Demming tampoco llegué a mucho.-Dijo seria.-Y Josh…Josh era de la vieja escuela.

-¿De la vieja escuela? ¿Eso que es? ¿Una postura del Kamasutra? Joder Kate, que mi cosita no se pone dura.-Miro sus pantalones.-Pero, ¿Por qué me haces esto colega? Estábamos juntos en esto. ¿Por qué me dejas en ridículo delante la chica más perfecta?

Más carcajadas por parte de la detective mientras se deja caer en el colchón, en otra situación su hubiese sentido frustrada e incluso enfadada, pero el ver a su novio discutiendo con su pene amenazándolo con una ducha de agua fría durante un mes era de lo más gracioso.

-Pero, no te rías Kate, esto es algo serio, nunca me había pasado.-Se sentó en la cama justo al lado de ella.-Lo siento, sé que esto no es lo que esperabas cuando te dije que esta noche sería inolvidable para ambos.-Susurró en voz baja.

-Escucha.-Dijo colocándose sobre él dejando sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera mientras hundía los dedos en del cabello de su novio rozando sus labios con los de él.-Mira, es cierto que tenía otros planes, pero pasar contigo cualquier noche, hagamos lo que hagamos, con que estemos juntos soy feliz.-Beso suavemente sus labios, al principio un suave roce de labios, pero conforme los minutos pasaban el beso iba cobrando vida, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas perezosas y dulces.

-Te quiero.-Dijo juntando su frente con la suya cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo necesaria.-Entonces, ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer Kate?-Susurró depositando cortos besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

-Pues quiero una larga sesión de mimitos y caricias estaría bien ¿No?-Dijo abrazándole con suavidad escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Te voy a hacer feliz esta noche.-Susurró en su oído suavemente.

-¿Aunque tu cosita no se ponga dura?-Dijo riéndose leve para seguidamente escuchar las risas de su novio también.

-Oye, aunque seas mi niña, no te pases, y sí, aunque tenga un gatillazo te haré feliz. Siempre.-Y volvió a besarla en los labios despacio mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda por debajo de la ancha camisa que llevaba para dormir.

-Eres perfecto.

-Tengo que serlo para una diosa como tú.-Y así entre confesiones y besos se fueron quedando poco a poco dormidos.

_Bueeeeno, ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿He estado a la altura? Nos leemos pronto Reviews? os quiero .3_


	20. Capa contra las balas

_Holiiiiiiiis! La inspiración me ha venido, Y NO, no es es un capitulo triste.. aunque no descarto hacerlo pronto DD: Sorry. xD Espero que este os guste, la idea está sacada de una pelicula, se llama Crash, os la recomiendo! :3 Ah, por cierto, por si no lo sabíais yo aviso.. lo que esta en cursiva es un FlashBack :3_

La sangre emanaba sin cesar de su abdomen, unas fuertes manos apretaban aquel punto como si la vida dependiese de ello y en realidad era eso lo que sucedía.

-¡Joder Kate, aguanta! ¡No puedes dejarme ¿Me oyes? No puedes!

Su voz, de entre toda la espesa niebla que había en sus ojos la escuchaba con nitidez como aquella mañana en el cementerio, su voz con un matiz de miedo, desesperación y rabia.

-La culpa es mía, me quite la capa que me diste, si salgo de esta prometo no volver a quitármela en la vida.-Dijo con una débil sonrisa sustituida rápidamente por otro gemido de dolor.

-Shh, mi niña no hables, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar ¿vale?-Decía una y otra vez acariciando con una de sus manos su pelo sin dejar de presionar su herida.

-Castle, Castle te quiero, no lo dudes.-Y ahí su voz se apago.

-No joder Kate, no.-Decía con voz entrecortada y con lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos, sin embargo no lo hicieron, su mente voló lejos mientras rezaba por que la ambulancia llegase pronto.

_El día en la 12 transcurría con normalidad, o para cualquier persona que hubiese mirado el relajado ambiente que se respiraba. Pero Richard Castle no era una persona cualquiera y sabía que tras ese relajado ambiente se respiraba tensión, no por parte de todas las personas que trabajaban ahí y estaban en aquel lugar ahora, solo una persona, la única persona que le importaba. Kate Beckett._

El caso del francotirador la tenía en constante tensión, lo sabía y aunque él se había jurado dejarle su espacio no podía evitar el hecho de que se muriera por abrazarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño.  
La caída de la grapadora fue el resorte, alzó la mirada asustada, agazapada y observando todo con una sorprendente habilidad. Pero si te fijabas y era cierto podías ver sus ojos cristalinos.  
Se levantó y dirigiéndose al ascensor, sin volver la vista atrás y desapareció tras las puertas descendiendo a donde ella creía que estaría a salvo.

Suspiró frustrado, quería hacer algo, y algo importante, protegerla, pero en esos momento se sentía insignificante, el ser más pequeño y cobarde del mundo.  
Pasaron varios minutos muertos mientras interiormente se debatía entre hacer algo o seguir viendo como el mundo de su musa se resquebrajaba por minutos. Una decisión rápida, se levantó y bajo hacia donde sabía que la encontraría, contó mentalmente hasta diez tomó aire y sin más empujó la puerta penetrando en la vacía habitación.

La encontró en un rincón abrazándose ambas rodillas para intentar recomponerse por dentro. Dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hasta quedar a su altura y se sentó cruzando los pies enfrente de ella, encontrando sus marrones ojos que interiormente agradecía el que él estuviese ahí.

-¿Estás bien Kate? No mientas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-Susurró en voz baja.

-¿Sabes lo que es vivir con el miedo de que en cualquier momento puede atravesarme una bala y que esta vez no va a fallar? –Castle enmudecido por la repentina liberación de su armadura negó despacio.-¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando crees que tu vida está vista tras una mirilla? Vivo con el miedo de que esta vez no fallen, de no poder ser feliz y no poder encontrar la justicia que tanto anhelo.

Pasaron varios minutos, minutos en los que el silencio reinó en toda la habitación mientras se hablaban con la mirada, como ellos solían hacer.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Le miro sonriendo y luego negó.-No, no, no me ibas a creer.-Vio como poco a poco sonreía.

-Oh vamos Castle cuéntame a lo mejor una de tus locas teorías me anima un poco.

-Bueno verás.-Empezó sonriendo mientras hablaba en voz baja como contando un secreto.-Cuando tenía 3 años una noche de las tantas en las que mi madre tardaba demasiado en su carrera como actriz y me dejaba con una vecina en un barrio de mala muerte, un hada vino a visitarme.-Escuchó la suave risa de Kate, su plan estaba surgiendo efecto y decidió seguir.-Le conté que tenía miedo de los disparos que escuchaba en mitad de la noche y que me daba pánico que una me alcanzase. Entonces el hada me dio una capa, no una capa cualquiera, una capa invisible que me protegería de los disparos, por eso nunca me han disparado.-Terminó con una leve sonrisa mientras veía como Kate se había quedado anonadada con su historia.- Pero el hada me dijo que algún día conocería a una mujer increíble, diferente a las demás, y que cada vez que mirase sus ojos sentiría algo inexplicable. Me pasé toda la vida buscando a esa chica que me encomendaron, pero, ¿Sabes qué? Ya la he encontrado.

-¿Sí? ¿Y puedo saber quién es?-Preguntó con la misma voz que él había utilizado durante todo su relato.

-Claro, eres tú. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras magistralmente hacia como que se desabrochaba una capa y se la colocaba seguidamente a ella, apartando su pelo y acariciando seguidamente su cuello suavemente.

-¿Cuándo me la quito? ¿Para ducharme? ¿Para dormir?

Rick negó a cada vez que ella hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, no te la quites nunca y estarás a salvo.-Se levantó y seguidamente ayudo a su detective favorita y beso su frente con dulzura, cerrando los ojos mientras deseaba que su plana frente fuesen sus carnosos labios, sonrieron una vez y juntos volvieron a subir hacia su piso.

Abrió y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos, su azul, pero su azul triste y apagado, falto de esa felicidad que le caracterizaba.

-Hey, dormilona, ¿no vuelvas a darme esos sustos nunca de acuerdo?-Le dio un leve beso en los labios mientras volvía a repetir el mismo gesto que hizo un día en aquella habitación. – Ya está , tu capa está en su sitio. Te quiero Kate, y no vuelvas a asustarme, si te mueres, no puedo seguir…

Le atrajo con suavidad, agarrándole suavemente de las solapas de la camisa, no le importó que su herida le tirase, solo quería besarle y repetirle lo estúpida que había sido y el miedo que había sentido al pensar que no volvería a ver como luchaba por hacerla sonreír.

-Te quiero Rick.-Sonrió en sus labios.

-Otra vez por favor.-Pidió en un susurro rozando sus labios con los suyos.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.-Volvió a besar sus labios está vez con más dedicación y sonrieron ambos.

-Siempre.

¿Reviews? :3


	21. Vida

_Bueeenas de nuevo, como tengo exámenes pues cuando acabo se ve que se me despeja la neblina y me deja escribir,"Algo" son capítulos cortos, Lo sé, lo siento T.T Pero espero transmitir bien los sentimientos. Espero que os guste, este es de Christian (Salido en varios capítulos anteriores) Espero que os gusten.___

_No sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, inmóvil, con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara, inclinado sobre un lateral de barrotes de aquella cuna azul admirando casi rozando la veneración del cuerpo menudo que estaba boca arriba en el pequeño colchón plácidamente dormido.  
El pequeño removió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, arrugando la nariz y agitando sus brazos y sus piernas en el aire para seguidamente volver a dormir tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del famoso escritor de Best-Sellers se ensanchase hasta puntos verdaderamente insospechados._

Su pequeña perfección, con sus 5 deditos en las manos y en los pies. La proporción perfecta suya y de Kate en un pequeño cuerpecito que le gustaba mirar y mirar durante horas para inspirarse o para sorprenderse cada vez que el pequeño reaccionaba de forma para él extraordinaria.  
No podía negarlo, amaba a su hijo. Una de las 2 obras maestras que un escritor atolondrado y mujeriego había podido crear.

Alargó su mano, más exactamente su dedo índice hacia la pequeña mano de su hijo. Notó como por acto reflejo el pequeño apretó su dedo y abrió los ojos mirándole.  
Contuvo la respiración, emocionado, aún le costaba acostumbrarse que un ser tan pequeño le mirase la misma mirada de la persona que se había enamorado.__

-Supuse que estarías aquí.-Susurró mientras cruzaba la habitación con los pies descalzos y con sus típicos shorts y la camiseta extra grande que usaba para dormir.  
Se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa y admiro su cuerpo sonriendo, había recuperado la línea rápidamente y sentía que pronto deberían darle un hermano a su hijo si seguía paseándose así por la casa.

-Es mi pequeño, sabes que me gusta verle dormir.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Fue el espermatozoide más rápido. Estoy profundamente orgulloso.-Dijo aguantando la risa.  
-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de MI hijo?-Dijo remarcando el posesivo mientras acunaba con sus brazos a su pequeño.

-Eh, que es broma, es la cosita más perfecta y más pequeña de la casa y me encanta.-Dijo dándole un pequeño toque con el dedo a su hijo en la mejilla provocándole un gorgoteo como el de una risa haciendo sonreír a los presentes.

-Voy a darle el pecho.-Dijo en tono casual sentándose en el sillón hasta que se preparó y el pequeño empezó a succionar con hambre posando su pequeña manita en la mejilla de su madre cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y yo? ¿Yo no puedo tomar el pecho?-Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado mirándola con lascivia.

¿Es que tú nunca vas a cambiar?-Preguntó riendo colocando mejor al pequeño.-Te quiero, Os quiero, sois mi familia.-Dijo sonriendo terminando de darle el pecho al pèqueño.

-Siempre.


	22. Compromiso

_**Bueenas noches a todas :3 aquí otro "momento" o "pensamiento" Como más os guste llamar a mis pequeñas historias que subo por aquí y os aburro. Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios! Sois muy kdflhsdjkhgdksj OS quiero.  
**_

El bogavante bañado en salsa de almendras descansaba junto a la botella de _gran reserva_ sobre el mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos elegido especialmente para la ocasión.  
La orgía culinaria no obstante comenzaba con unos bocaditos de merluza y salsa de tomate sobre unas tostadas.  
El vino vertido sobre las copas de cristal bohemio sería testigo de todo lo que sucedería en aquella terraza del Loft ambientada con pequeñas velas dando un toque más romántico.  
Alzó la copa mirándola directamente a los ojos y pronunció sus solemnes palabras.  
-Por ti, por mi, por nosotros. Te quiero, ya lo sabes.  
Tras esas breves palabras, cortas pero sinceras no hicieron falta más palabras, tan solo la mirada abrasadora que ambos se dedicaban diciéndoselo todo y a la vez sin decirse nada, como solían hacer. El sabor del vino adormeció ligeramente sus lenguas y el efecto frío que provocó al pasar por sus tráqueas fue el perfecto relajante y aquella maldita caja que había guardado desde hacía meses le pedía a gritos que se lo dijese de una sola vez.  
Pero esta era la noche perfecta, de ellos dos, de Kate, su Kate.  
-Bon apetite.-Dijeron al unísono con una leve sonrisa en los labios y se pusieron a degustar la cena que con tanto esmero el escritor había pasado media tarde metido en la cocina para que todo saliese perfecto.  
El repiqueteo de los cubiertos sobre los platos era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en aquella amplia terraza, ambos estaban notablemente más tensos, él con miedo a su respuesta y ella en cambio con ese pequeño nudo en la boca del estómago de la anticipación y de nervios.

-Verás.-Comenzó Rick mirando sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. Respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta 10, pero aún así, los nervios y el vino ingerido no ayudaban, si no incluso provocaba un ligero tartamudeo por su parte.- Yo, he estado pensando bastante sobre nosotros, sobre esto que tenemos.-Dijo levantando la mirada y hacia una señal con su mano entre ambos para dejar claro a lo que se refería.-He llegado a una conclusión. Mereces ser feliz.

-Y-yo-  
-No, déjame terminar ¿vale?-Pidió con un hilo de voz interrumpiéndola.-Me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de la decisión tan importante que estoy a punto de tomar y si hablas seguramente todo esto se irá a la mierda.

Abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida, no era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir una palabra mal sonante, pero le seguía sorprendiendo que una persona tan pulcra con las palabras como él tratase la lengua y el dialogo de una forma tan vulgar y tan poco propia en él.

-Está bien, continúa.

Le vio levantarse y todo ocurrió en menos de una décima de segundo, la pequeña caja, su rodilla anclada en el suelo frente a ella, sus azules ojos vidriosos mirándola como dejándole ver su interior, hacerle saber que iba en serio.

-Una vez, dijiste que tal vez la tercera iba la vencida…Y por fin tras tanto buscar en labios y relaciones cortas y vacías, decidí con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días y ya sé quién es la persona que quiero ver a mi lado al despertar.-Tomo aire, como si midiese su próximo paso, cuando estaba más que claro cuál sería y le miro a los ojos. Azul contra Avella, pero ambos llenos de lágrimas.-Katherine Beckett ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz casándote conmigo?

Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le beso mientras él le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Te quiero.

-Siempre.

-

El sol inundo sus ojos provocando que estos se entreabriesen acostumbrándose a la fugaz luz. Miró su mano izquierda y vio en imponente anillo en su dedo. Esa simple imagen la hizo sonreír. Notó unos labios recorrer lentamente el espació de su hombro a su oído con suma delicadeza y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más si eso era posible.

-Buenos días Sra. Castle.  
-Mmm..Buenos días Sr Castle.-Contestó girándose con una sonrisa radiante en la cara para besarle.

_**Dejad review, se agradece, la verdad.**_


	23. Pérdida

__

¿Qué se puede decir de un hombre de 40 años muerto?

¿Qué le gustaba comer nata directamente del bote?

¿Qué disfrutaba de cada segundo de su vida pasado con su hija?

¿Qué amaba los Beatles casi tanto como te amaba a ti?

No, sabes que ninguna palabra de las que se te puedan pasar por la cabeza le hará justicia a su forma de ser, a su forma de sacar una sonrisa hasta cuando todo estaba hundiéndose ni hará justicia a la forma en la que te abrazaba por la espalda y te susurraba al oído lo mucho que te ama.  
Y de pronto sientes ese puto dolor en el pecho, ese que parece que te pasen por encima 10.000 apisonadoras y cada inhalación que tomas es un duro esfuerzo para tus cansados pulmones. Y no puedes evitar que más lagrimas caigan por tus mejillas y ni siquiera quieres evitarlo, porque sabes que su último aliento fue especialmente dedicado para pedirte perdón y para decirte que te amaba mientras tú tratabas inútilmente de taponar con tus manos su herida de bala, manchando tus manos de sangre, de su sangre, pero eso no importaba tan sólo querías salvarle. Bebes otro trago de tu vaso de Whisky como llevas haciendo cada noche desde su ida. Recuerdas nítidamente los sonidos que emitían las ambulancias y los coches de policía, y sus luces incesantes, azul, rojo, azul, rojo, sin parar, alumbrando el oscuro callejón.  
Notas los brazos de Esposito tirar de ti intentando apartarte de el cuerpo inerte de la persona más importante de tu vida. Y chillas, de frustración, pasándote las manos por la cara, manchando tus mejillas de sangre, roja sangre, mientras ves como lo tapan con una mísera bolsa para tapar su rostro y chillas y lloras hasta que notas tus pulmones arder.  
Vuelves al presente, a tu oscura habitación, a tiempo de terminar tu sexto o séptimo vaso. Notas como si de repente tu mano izquierda pesase una tonelada y sabes porque es.  
El anillo, el maldito anillo que te dio en los columpios y lo ilusionada que estabas por saber que vuestra relación iba en serio. Tú misma sabes muy bien porque no te lo quitas, para tener una prueba de que él era real, de que vuestro amor existía y que fue la historia de amor más bonita jamás contada y con ese último pensamiento caes dormida por efecto del whisky mezclado con el salado de tus lágrimas. Lágrimas por alguien que nunca volverá.

¿Reviews? :333


End file.
